Retorcido
by MilTernuritas
Summary: Edward obsesivo-acosador, Alice con una obsesión malsana por las compras, Bella popular. —Prometo ayudarte con tus terapias con el psiquiatra si prometes ayudarme — ¿Te has vuelto loco?, no puedes simplemente secuestrarla. —Mejor cállate que tú eres la que está loca.
1. Maravilloso Jueves

RETORCIDO

Summary: Una versión retorcida de Crepúsculo, Edward obsesivo-acosador, Alice con una obsesión malsana por las compras, Bella popular.

—Prometo ayudarte con tus terapias con el psiquiatra si prometes ayudarme — ¿Te has vuelto loco?, no puedes simplemente secuestrarla. —Mejor cállate que tú eres la que está loca.

CHAPTER 1:

BELLA POV

Estaba teniendo el mejor sueño de mi vida.

—Te amo Bella, siempre lo he hecho—me dice Edward cerca de mis labios.

—Yo también te amo, pero esto está mal. Usted es mi profesor y yo soy su alumna.

—Eso no importa, ya he luchado mucho tiempo contra esto y te necesito conmigo—dice y llega el momento ansiado, siento cada vez más cerca sus labios.

Hasta que lo siento, no son tan suaves ni tan carnosos como pensé que serían, pero no importa, estoy besando a Edward Cullen, el amor de mi vida, a mi amado profesor, o eso creo.

Abro los ojos perezosamente y me encuentro besando a mi almohada.

 _Debería dejar de besar almohadas._ Pienso contando las veces que viene sucediendo esto durante la semana.

Me levanto desganadamente viendo mi reloj, el cual se encuentra en mi tocador. Mi clase empieza a las 8:30 y recién son las 8 en punto. Me meto a la ducha, recuerdo que hoy es jueves eso significa que tengo clases de literatura, con el profesor Cullen.

El profesor Cullen, adorado por todas, envidiado por algunos y mi amor platónico es el hombre más exquisito, y no solo de la forma pervertida.

Cuando explica un tema en clases, a veces me pierdo en el sonido de su voz, la forma en la que mueve sus manos para darle más énfasis a lo que dice o incluso cuando gruñe por cualquier tontería que dice algún estúpido en la clase.

Salgo de la ducha en toalla mientras voy a mi armario a ver que ponerme, días como estos quiero verme mejor para atraer siquiera una mirada.

 _Como si eso fuera posible_ , pienso tristemente.

Al final me decido por una falda azul de puntos blancos, una camisa negra y una chaqueta blanca que llevare por si acaso. Me cambio rápido y me pongo unos zapatos negros.

Bajo al comedor a desayunar, como siempre lo encuentro vacío sin la presencia de mamá, que de seguro está en la cama después de haber llegado en la madrugada de salir con sus "amigas".

Me sirvo un vaso de leche y me preparo un sándwich, me siento y como mientras veo la tele. De repente mi celular suena con la canción que me avisa que es Rosalie, mi mejor amiga.

—Hola Bellie, llego en diez a tu casa—dice mi rubia amiga a través del teléfono.

—Ok, ya estoy que termino mi desayuno y salgo Rose—digo y cuelgo.

Agarro mi mochila al oír la bocina del carro de Rose, abro la puerta del copiloto y me subo.

—Hola Bells—dice mientras arranca el carro.

—Hola Rose, ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Royce?

—Fatal, él es demasiado grosero, no entiendo porque todos los chicos con los que salgo creen que soy una zorra—dice devastada—Pero olvidémonos de eso, ¿estuviste otra vez besando almohadas?

—Sí, igual que siempre, pero es que él es tan…

—Tan hermoso, y cuando gruñe creo que me mojo las bragas, si Julieta lo mismo de todos los días, ya cálmate que creo que ya casi llegamos y vemos a tu Romeo.

Le saco la lengua de forma juguetona a Rose, luego de unos minutos ya estamos aparcando en la escuela.

—¿Trajiste tu traje de porrista?—me pregunta al bajar de su carro.

Teníamos practicas 3 veces por semana, nos tocó ayer Lunes, mañana Miércoles y viernes.

Rose era la capitana del equipo y me metí mas por ella, en realidad era divertido, pero consumía tiempo.

—Sí –le respondo dirigiéndonos hacia la entrada y vamos hacia nuestros casilleros que se encuentran juntos.

Al abrir el mío cae un sobre color amarillo.

 _Qué raro esto es nuevo,_ pienso mientras me agacho a recogerlo, después de guardar el colorido traje azul en mi casillero.

—¿Qué es eso?-me pregunta Rose.

—Es una carta- digo sin humor- pero no creo que sea para mí.

—Si dice tu nombre-dice y es cierto, dice Bella con una letra elegante.

Abro el sobre y saque un papel con un olor exquisito.

 _Querida Bella:_

 _Sé que es muy anticuado enviarte una carta, pero solo así puedo expresarme contigo. Ayer te vi en tu practica de porrista, en realidad siempre lo hago, te vi con aquel pequeño conjunto azul que se amoldaba tan bien a tu cuerpo y me daba cólera que te miraran, no me gusta eso._

 _Me daban ganas de decirle a esos imbéciles que te observaban que tú eres mía, pero sé que no es cierto. También te vi ayer en la biblioteca cuando buscabas un libro que leer, me encanto tu sonrojo que tuviste cuando encontraste los libros para adultos y leíste los títulos._

 _Y cuando te mordiste los labios me volvió loco, me dieron ganas de probarlos, pero sé que no tengo derecho._

 _Te añora, tu admirador secreto._

—Bella, será mejor que entremos de una vez a clases, ya sabes como es de estricto el señor Cullen- dijo Rose al notar que ya casi no había nadie en los pasillos.

Asentí y camine junto a ella, hasta llegar a las puertas del cielo, donde se encontraba mi dios del Olimpo.


	2. Amor secreto

RETORCIDO

Summary: Una versión retorcida de Crepúsculo, Edward obsesivo-acosador, Alice con una obsesión malsana por las compras, Bella popular.

—Prometo ayudarte con tus terapias con el psiquiatra si prometes ayudarme — ¿Te has vuelto loco?, no puedes simplemente secuestrarla. —Mejor cállate que tú eres la que está loca.

CHAPTER 2:

BELLA POV

Rose me dio una señal como para que yo me adelantase aentrar, él siempre llegaba muy temprano.

Según ella el señor Cullen es más suave conmigo que con otros compañeros.

-Buenos días señor Cullen-dije yo, sin atreverme a mirarle a los ojos, era probable que quedara prendada en su mirada, el solo asintió en modo de saludo.

Por una milésima de segundos dirigí mi mirada hacia él y no pude descifrar la mirada que me dio.

Me dirigí a mi sitio que estaba en la penúltima fila junto a Rose, que dio un pequeño saludo, ella por alguna razón le teme un poco, palabras de ella no mías.

Al sentarme Rose me ataco con preguntas.

-¿De quién era la carta?¿Desde cuándo te llegan?¿Te estuvo viendo en los ensayos?-dijo en voz baja, pero a la vez entusiasmada.

-Nose de quien era no decía nombre- esto de la carta me puso tensa, ¿Qué tal si me estaban jugando una broma? o aun peor, un psicópata me seguía.

-Entonces es un admirador secreto, que interesante- dijo de forma pensativa.

-Tal vez sea un…-fui interrumpida por el señor Cullen.

-Veo que todos están presentes- dijo el mirándome, probablemente me vio conversando con Rose.

-Empezaremos la clase hablando de la literatura renacentista forma parte del quinto capítulo, pero lo habrán tocado el año pasado, como ya sabrán es un movimiento general del Renacimiento que experimenta la cultura occidental en los siglos XV y XVI, aunque sus primeras manifestaciones pueden ser observadas en la Italia- siguió diciendo a las vez que escribía en la pizarra.

-Un ejemplo de literatura renacentista sería La Divina Comedia escrita por…-se detuvo, miro hacia donde se encontraba Mike Newton y prosiguió- Señor Newton ¿Quién escribió La Divina Comedia?

Mike se quedó callado, y luego de unos segundos pregunto.

-¿Alguien sabe?-Levante mi mano al igual que varios, por alguna me eligió-Si, señorita Swan-me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos, era un verde esmeralda que hipnotizaba.

-Dante Alighieri, señor Cullen- le dije sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Correcto, Dante Alighieri escribió La Divina Comedia, en su obra usa referentes como por ejemplo Virgilio representa la filosofía, también esta Beatriz el eterno amor de Dante-veo que eleva una pequeña sonrisa- que representa la Teología por eso le dicen también la guía hacia el paraíso.

-En la página 65 hay fragmentos y algunas preguntas, léanlos, respóndanlos y al terminarlos me avisan para revisarlos-culmino a la vez que tomaba asiento en su escritorio.

Me apresure a sacar mi libro y cartuchera, mientras Rose me seguía mirando y levantaba su ceja, como diciendo cuéntamelo todo aunque ni tu entiendas en lo que estas metida.

Las primeras preguntas eran sencillas, las ultimas no tanto, lo tuve que leer algunas veces más los fragmentos, pero termine la práctica.

-Señor Cullen, ya termine la práctica del libro-avise nerviosa.

-Bien, tráigalo para revisarlo-me indico.

Me pare y dirigí hacia él, le tendí mi libro.

-¿Se le hizo difícil la práctica?-pregunto él a la vez que revisaba mis respuestas.

-Las primeras eran sencillas, las ultimas si tuve que leerlas unas veces más-respondí ante su pregunta.

Me miro unos segundos y sonrió.

-Que bien que mi alumna estrella entienda, por cierto muy buena opinión respecto a la obra-me dijo a la vez que me tendía mi libro y me guiñaba un ojo, sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

-Gracias- le dije tímida, ¡Mi amor platónico me guiño un ojo!

Volví a mi sitio y no pude evitar comenzar a morderme le labio por los nervios, pronto sentí como Rose se paraba para presentarle su libro.

El señor Cullen no tardo demasiado con ella, la corrigió en algunas cosas.

-¿Lo viste?-Al volver Rose me pregunto.

-¿Qué cosa?-le dije dudosa.

-El señor Cullen te estaba viendo cuando te mordías los labios, incluso creo que vi que soltó un suspiro-dijo en voz muy baja.

-¿Estás loca Rose?

-Pero lo vi- siguió con eso, levante mi vista hacia él y lo vi llamándole la atención a Mike.

 _Se ve tan sexy cuando está molesto_ , pensé en mi interior.

Veía como fruncía el ceño y note que se había doblado las mangas de su camisa, que dejaba ver sus fuertes brazos.

Me atrapo mirándolo y llamo la atención de todos.

-Chicos, anoten la tarea, en que estructura de La Divina Comedia se encontrarían ustedes o cualquier persona cercana, lo quiero para la próxima semana en folder- se oyeron algunas quejas, entonces agrego- bien, los oigo animados que sean 3 hojas, lo quiero explicado, algo con fundamento.

En eso sonó el timbre de receso.

-Ya pueden salir-dijo el señor Cullen-señorita Swan todavía no se vaya, necesito hablar con usted.

-Nos vemos en Historia Rose- le dije a la vez que guardaba mis cosas en mi mochila, ella me guiño un ojo y salió.

 _¿Por qué la gente me guiña el ojo?,_ pensé mentalmente.

Todos salieron apresurados, y me dirigí a su escritorio, todavía no me recuperaba del todo de que me haya guiñado el ojo, por lo que estaba nerviosa.

-Si señor Cullen-esperaba que no me llame la atención por hablar en clase, o por mirarlo mucho, o por tener pensamientos sucios hacia él.

Me miro con una sonrisa.

Hola, ¿les gusto el capi?, espero que sí, si es así déjame un comentario y diciendo lo que te gusto más de él, en el caso de que no, igual déjenme un comentario diciendo que no te gusto (Por favor, sean suaves es mi primera vez en esto, sigo dudosa sobre la historia).

Nos leemos.


	3. Revisando practicas

RETORCIDO

Summary: Una versión retorcida de Crepúsculo, Edward obsesivo-acosador, Alice con una obsesión malsana por las compras, Bella popular.

—Prometo ayudarte con tus terapias con el psiquiatra si prometes ayudarme — ¿Te has vuelto loco?, no puedes simplemente secuestrarla. —Mejor cállate que tú eres la que está loca.

CHAPTER 3:

BELLA POV

-Me gustaría que me ayudase a revisar algunas prácticas que tengo que entregar hoy-dijo sin quitarme la mirada de encima-confió plenamente en usted.

-¿Son de clases avanzadas?-pregunte nerviosa, el que me pidiese su ayuda en eso me emocionaba y no quería defraudarlo.

-No, son de primero-dijo, agarro su maletín del cual saco un folder, al hacer eso me quede embelesada viendo el movimiento de sus brazos.

 _Se ven tan fuertes, ¿Cómo será cuando…?_

-Espero que no le moleste revisarlo durante el receso-dijo, lo cual me interrumpió mis pensamientos sucios.

-Claro señor Cullen, no hay problema-dije sonrojada de que me haya atrapado mirándolo otra vez.

 _¿Qué pensara de mí, el confiándome un trabajo y yo violándolo con la mirada?_

-Bella, ¿puedo llamarte así verdad?, me gustaría que me llamases Edward cuando estamos solos.

-Claro señ…Edward-dije, me sorprendía que me confiase el llamarlo por su nombre.

Me senté en una carpeta que estaba delante de su escritorio, me pasó el folder con las prácticas, saque mi bolígrafo favorito y comencé a revisarlos.

La práctica era sencilla, tocaba como tema principal Crimen y Castigo de Dostoievski.

Al momento de revisar, sentí la mirada de reojo del señor Cullen sobre mí, o probablemente este alucinando.

Había respuestas muy buenas, como también había burradas. Le hice algunas consultas a Edward sobre algunas respuestas y termine rápido de revisar las prácticas.

Pude notar que el señor Cullen hacia anotaciones en una libreta de tapa de cuero.

-Edward termine de revisar las practicas-le dije al mismo momento en que me paraba y le llevaba todo el folder a su escritorio, se sentía tan bien llamarlo por su nombre.

-Gracias Bella-pude ver que guardo rápidamente la libreta de cuero, agarro el folder-me has ahorrado trabajo, solo tendré que pasar nota al registro-dijo con una sonrisa que idiotiza a cualquiera.

-No es nada, Edward- le dije a la vez que le sonreía tímidamente.

Vi que sacaba un paquete de osos de gomitas.

-¿Te gustan?-pregunto, a la vez que lo abría y comía uno.

 _Si supiera que me encantan las gomitas._

-Sí, me gustan mucho-le dije, me tendió la bolsa y agarre unos cuantos, Edward me miraba como esperando que me los comiese.

Al momento de comerlos y sentir el sabor se me escapo un pequeño gemido, y vi que Edward se mordía los labios.

 _Se ve tan sexy mordiéndose los labios._

-Veo que te gustan mucho las gomitas, Bella-dijo y desee que me tragara la tierra.

En eso se escucha el timbre que le daba fin al receso.

-Bueno Edward tengo que ir a clase de historia-dije mientras iba por mi mochila.

-Nos vemos después Bella- dije y me guiño un ojo.

 _¿Este hombre me quiere matar? Si supiera el efecto que tiene en mí._

 _-_ Hasta luego Edward-dije y salí rápidamente del salón de literatura.

¿Qué acaba de pasar ahí?, primero Edward me pide ayuda en las practicas, luego, me guiño el ojo por segunda vez ¡En el mismo día!, y para terminar gemí en su delante.

Definitivamente necesita ayuda de Rose.

En los pasillo la encontré junto a Ángela, amabas estaban caminando hacia clase de Historia, que nos tocaba juntas.

-Bellie ¿Qué tal con el señor Cullen?-dijo, mientras levantaba una ceja de forma sugestiva.

-Vaya, así que son ciertos los rumores-dijo Ángela sorprendida.

-¿Qué rumores?-pregunte dudosa de saber la respuesta.

-Todos rumorean que tienes con el señor Cullen una relación secreta-okey, esto era demasiado.

-Solo me pidió ayuda en unas prácticas de primero-dije a la vez que entrabamos en salón de Historia.

Todavía no llegaba el maestro así que Ángela se sentó en la carpeta de adelante sola, Rose y yo nos sentamos atrás de ella.

-Dime la verdad Bella ¿Qué paso con el señor Cullen?

-Te cuento después Rose, acá nos pueden escuchar.

-Entonces no fueron solo las prácticas de primero, ¿Qué más revisaste?

-¡Rosalie!-le dije escandalizada.

-Okey okey ya entendí, después me cuentas, pero tienes que decirme-me dijo con una sonrisa-¿Hoy vas a mi casa a almorzar?- me pregunto, a veces iba a su casa, Lilianne su madre, era muy amable y me trataba como una hija.

-Claro, pero tenemos tarea de Algebra y Trigonometría para mañana.

-Vamos a tu casa por tus cuadernos, lo hacemos en mi casa.

-Okey, no creo que a mamá le importe- de todas formas no le importa si estoy o no.

Rose me dio una sonrisa triste, ella sabía de los problemas con mamá, incluso intento ayudar pero mi madre no era una persona tratable.

También sabía cuanto sufrí cuando murió papá, ella me consoló el día que me dieron la noticia de su muerte.

Charlie Swan mi padre, era un oficial de policía, le gustaba mucho su trabajo, tanto que cuando recibió una llamada de un número desconocido que decía haber escuchado disparos no dudo en ir.

Ese día estaban asaltando la casa de los Stanley, gracias a mi padre ellos no sufrieron daños, yo en cambio ese día lo perdí a él.

El día de su funeral los Stanley se presentaron, dieron su agradecimiento y condolencia, fueron muy amables. En cambio desde día mi madre parece que se murió por dentro, algunas noches puedo escuchar que grita su nombre en llanto, ahora se pierde en el mundo de los juegos con sus "amigas" y regresa borracha a casa.

Sé que sufrió y que lo extraña al igual que yo, pero todavía existo y quisiera a mi madre presente.

El profesor de Historia, el señor Varner, entra y comienza la clase.

Hola, estamos en un nuevo capítulo de Retorcido, ¿Qué opinan sobre Edward?, ¿Se está insinuando a Bella? ¿Les gustaría un Edward POV?

Gracias por todos los comentarios y favoritos, la verdad tenía dudas respecto a la historia.

MilaStorm27: ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado!, opino lo mismo, el señor Cullen es muy sexy y hotoso.

allie cullen masen: No te sientas mal, estos Edwards también son mis favoritos. Respecto a los capítulos, es cierto son muy cortos, tratare de hacerlos más largos.

Nos leemos.


	4. Bella

RETORCIDO

Summary: Una versión retorcida de Crepúsculo, Edward obsesivo-acosador, Alice con una obsesión malsana por las compras, Bella popular.

—Prometo ayudarte con tus terapias con el psiquiatra si prometes ayudarme — ¿Te has vuelto loco?, no puedes simplemente secuestrarla. —Mejor cállate que tú eres la que está loca.

NOTA: allie cullen masen gracias, me diste una idea buenísima con las gomitas, que se verá mas adelante.

CHAPTER 4:

EDWARD POV

Debí haberle hecho caso a Alice.

Cuando estaba en Seattle el duende adicto a la moda me dijo que sería mala idea venir a Forks, ella sabía que yo me rehusaba a relacionarme sentimentalmente con otras personas.

Alice tenía 23 años, a pesar que no éramos hermanos de una misma madre nos queríamos mucho, tenía una gran adicción a las compras la cual Esme, su madre, noto y encontró como solución un psiquiatra muy reconocido en la clínica Home Health.

El doctor West tenía un amplio informe sobre pacientes recuperados, Esme estuvo convencida en eso y Alice iba 4 veces a las semanas a su consultorio personal.

Esme la esposa de Carlisle, mi padre, es una mujer muy buena. Nos llevamos bien, ella nunca intento reemplazar a mi madre.

Al salir de la escuela, entre a la universidad conseguí licenciarme en literatura y ahora enseño Literatura y Lengua en Forks High School.

Me estoy desviando del tema, Alice me advirtió antes de venir.

"No quieres amor, pero sin saber vas hacia el"

Al principio creí que era gracioso y que me estaría jugando una broma, pero entonces la conocí a _ella_.

Ella era mi alumna, era un enfermo, pero no podía evitarlo.

Juro que en un principio intente alejarme de ella, pero con cada cosa sentía que la necesitaba más cerca, a mi lado.

Bella Swan era mi alumna, mi hermoso cisne, probablemente tenga una insana obsesión pero ella era la que me cautivaba con cada cosa que hacía.

Pertenecía al equipo de porristas de la escuela, me molestaba que mostrase piel, el lunes la estuve viendo en la práctica, lo cual se lo exprese en una carta que le llego anónimamente a su casillero.

Pero aunque me molestase el uniforme me permitía admirarla, y adorarla a lo lejos, sin que se dé cuenta.

Me encantaba dibujarla, lo hacía en una libreta de cuero negro. Me sabía a la perfección cada facción de su rostro, sus labios, sus ojos profundos, incluso su pequeña nariz.

Me encantaba cada gesto, cuando se sonrojaba, cuando se mordía el labio inferior lo cual me volvía literalmente más loco de lo que estaba.

Me entraban unas enormes ganas de hacerla mía, pero no estoy seguro de que ella me quiera de esa misma forma, sé que siente una atracción por mí porque varias veces la he pillado mirándome.

Hoy en después de clase le pedí que me ayudase a revisar unas prácticas de primero, se lo pedí para tener un tiempo a solas, incluso logre que me llamase Edward, sonó tan bien en sus labios.

 _¿Cómo será cuando gima mi nombre?_

El solo pensarlo siento una gran molestia en mis pantalones.

Lo que me sorprendió fue cuando le envite gomitas y gimió delante mío, eso me trajo un gran problema, estaba jugando con mi autocontrol, el cual no me permitía sentarla en mi escritorio y besarla, hasta que entendiese que tenía que ser mía.

Otro tema complicado, son los celos, me enfurece cuando veo algún chico coqueteándole descaradamente, también me molestaba de sobremanera que la mirasen como si fuese un pedazo de carne, en especial en las prácticas.

Esto me traía grandes arranques de furia, que solo me tranquilizaban mis sueños en la que ella me decía que me amaba y que no importaba la diferencia de edad.

Alice se enteró pero me prometió no decirle a nadie y sé que puedo confiar en ella.

 _Flashback:_

 _Acababa de ver a Black intentando tocar a mi Bella durante la práctica, la furia corría por mis venas, a pesar de que ella le daba un rotundo no él seguía insistiendo._

 _Lo único que impedía que no lo matase es que no quisiese que mi ángel me tenga miedo._

 _Estaba llegando a mi departamento, lo único que necesitaba en estos momentos era ver el álbum de fotos que tengo de ella para tranquilizarme._

 _Estacione mi auto entre y subí por el ascensor de forma impaciente, al llegar a mi puerta veo a Alice._

 _-¿Qué haces acá?-le pregunto todavía molesto por lo de Black._

 _-Solo quería visitarte-dice feliz-¿acaso no puedo?-continuo._

 _-Alice ahora no me siento bien-le dije abriendo la puerta._

 _La invite a pasar y necesitaba desahogarme con alguien, y Alice me comprendió, incluso me dijo que si a tanto llegaban mis celos, la secuestrase para tenerla solo para mí._

 _La idea al principio la tome en broma, pero luego pensé y me di cuenta que tal vez no sea una mala idea._

 _Fin Flashback_

Desde ese día he estado planeando todo y falta poco para tenerla conmigo.

Hola, gracias por los comentarios y favoritos, es más de lo que me esperaba.

PameHart: ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado! ¿A quién no le gustan estos Edward´s? La verdad son mis favoritos.

Allie cullen masen: Es cierto, Edward no ha sido discreto. Acertaste, Edward la dibujaba en esa libreta que había guardado misteriosamente.

MilaStorm27: Yo tampoco la culpo por tener esa clase de pensamientos, ahora vemos que Edward también tiene ideas indecorosas.

Gracias a Ronialdi, MilaStorm27,Allie cullen masen, PameHart, JCS, Guest y por ahí si es que hay algún silencioso.

Nos leemos.


	5. Propuesta

RETORCIDO

Summary: Una versión retorcida de Crepúsculo, Edward obsesivo-acosador, Alice con una obsesión malsana por las compras, Bella popular.

—Prometo ayudarte con tus terapias con el psiquiatra si prometes ayudarme — ¿Te has vuelto loco?, no puedes simplemente secuestrarla. —Mejor cállate que tú eres la que está loca.

CHAPTER 5:

EDWARD POV

Antes necesitaba saber si me quería, no me importaría que sea la mitad de lo que yo la quiero.

Al finalizar la tercera hora me acerque al salón de Biología, me sabia su horario completo, así que no necesitaba preguntar.

Ella estaba saliendo del salón de clases con una chica rubia e iban hablando animadamente.

-Señorita Swan ¿puedo hablar con usted unos minutos?-dije y vi en sus ojos la sorpresa.

-Claro señor Cullen-dijo- Rose no demorare mucho ¿me esperas?-pregunto, dirigiéndose a su amiga.

-Claro Bells demórate, te esperare afuera-dijo, le guiño un ojo y se fue corriendo literalmente.

Nos dirigimos hacia el aula de literatura, note que estaba sonrojada. Me dieron unas grandes ganas de acariciar su mejilla, besarla, hacerla mía.

Una vez dentro cerré la puerta, pero sin seguro eso sería muy sospechoso.

-Bueno Bella, te tengo una propuesta-dije-tengo un problema con mi hermana, vendrá a Forks y eso me robara tiempo, necesito a alguien que me ayude con prácticas y sacando promedios, ya que casi estamos a finales de año-no mentía Alice había decidido instalarse en Forks, ya no iría a Home Healt, ahora estaría en la clínica más importante de Forks.

La verdadera razón por la que vendría Alice es que ayudaría con Bella, ya que antes de que haga "eso".

Yo sera por así decirlo su "tutor" la acompañaría a sus citas, testificaría que ella estaba dejando de lado su adicción a las compras, aunque ella me había hecho prometerle que la dejaría comprar desde mi departamento.

-Claro Edward, no hay problema.

-Espero que no te moleste que tenga que ser después de clases, traeré gomitas-dije guiñándole el ojo.

Como si se hubiese acordado del incidente de las gomitas, se sonrojo furiosamente.

-No, está bien después de clases-dijo y me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿No estas ocupada, por lo que se estas en el equipo de porristas?-pregunte

 _Espero que no se note que lo sé todo de ella._

-En realidad, si estoy en el equipo pero pienso salirme entre por mi mejor amiga que me insistió, y fue divertido. Pero los chicos molestan demasiado y ya me cansa la rutina que hacemos, no me salía por no tener una excusa.

Esa probablemente fue una de las mejores noticias que me pudo dar mi Bella, la jugada me salió por dos.

Intentando tenerla más cerca pude hacer que salga del equipo y así no tendría que vestir ese pequeño uniforme.

-De todas formas, buscare una forma de agradecerte la ayuda-le dije.

 _Espero que no note que me estoy insinuando._

Escuche un pitido del celular de Bella, que significaba que recibió un mensaje.

 _Espero que no sea de ningún chico._

Vio la pantalla, sonrió y se sonrojo.

 _¿Quién pudo haber enviado ese mansaje para que este tan sonrojada?_

Los celos me comían vivo.

-Bueno, Edward me tengo que ir me esperan.

-¿Puedo preguntar quién?-dije esperando ser discreto.

-Es mi amiga, debo ir a su casa-dijo y me sentí aliviado.

-¿No deberías ir a tu casa, tal vez tus padres se preocupen?-pregunte, aunque sabía que su padre murió y su madre está casi ausente.

 _Debió ser muy difícil la muerte de su padre para mí nena._

-No, a ellos no les molesta-dijo y pude notar la tristeza en sus ojos chocolates.

 _Cuéntame que te agobia, confíame tus penas y tus tristezas, yo solo quiero hacerte feliz._

-Bueno, adiós Edward-dijo rápidamente, abrió la puerta y salió sin dejarme responderle.

-Hasta luego ángel mío-dije en susurro.

Hola, lamento mucho la demora aunque tal vez nadie se dio cuenta, pero los exámenes me consumieron todo mi tiempo y salí de viaje en vacaciones, pero ya volví y sigo de vacaciones así que actualizare más seguido, tal vez mañana.

¿Qué opinan de los pensamientos de Edward? Ya viene Alice, y también el momento más esperado.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Nos leemos, besos.


	6. Sentimiento

RETORCIDO

Summary: Una versión retorcida de Crepúsculo, Edward obsesivo-acosador, Alice con una obsesión malsana por las compras, Bella popular.

—Prometo ayudarte con tus terapias con el psiquiatra si prometes ayudarme — ¿Te has vuelto loco?, no puedes simplemente secuestrarla. —Mejor cállate que tú eres la que está loca.

CHAPTER 6:

BELLA POV

Después de aquella conversación con Edward en el salón de Literatura me dirigí rápidamente hacía el estacionamiento, donde se encontraba Rose.

La vi apoyada en su carro mientras jugaba en su celular.

-Por fin Bella, pensé que nunca saldrías ¿Qué tal con el señor Cullen?-dijo dándome una sonrisa pícara.

Después del mensaje que me mando ya no sé qué pensar respecto a ella.

 _Deja de tener sexo salvaje con el señor Cullen y ven para el estacionamiento,_

 _PS: Usa protección._

-Bien, me propuso ayudarlo con algunas cosas ya que su hermana va a venir a Forks y yo acepte.

-¡Dios Bella es tan obvio que ese hombre te quiere cerca suyo! Lo más probable es que te seduzca.

-Mejor ya vámonos y hablemos de esto en un lugar menos concurrido.

Subimos a su carro y me empezó a hablar sobre las practicas, ideas de rutinas, y… chicos.

-Hoy hable con Emmet mientras estabas haciéndolo con el profesor-la mire molesta cuando dijo eso- y me invito al cine.

-Qué bueno Rose, Emmet es un buen tipo por lo que se, tiene un aspecto musculoso pero es como un oso de peluche.

-Sí, aunque Riley también me invito a salir-a Riley no lo conocía muy bien, pero no confiaba en él.

-Creo que deberías ir con Emmet, es un buen chico y confiamos en él.

-Si, tal vez-no la oí muy segura, pero puede que sea por otra cosa.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿tienes alguna señal de tu admirador secreto?

-No, probablemente estén jugándome una broma.

No creo que alguien se tome la paciencia de hacer una carta para mí, después de todo, solo sé que a nadie le importo ni siquiera a mamá.

Llegamos primero a mi casa a recoger mis cuadernos, para avanzar la tarea.

Ella me en su auto, y entre.

Al llegar a la sala encuentro a mamá en el sofá durmiendo, de forma muy incómoda.

Me dirijo hacia ella e intento despertarla.

-Mamá levántate, vamos te llevare a tu habitación.

Se levanta y apoya su cuerpo con el mío, su mirada denota el sueño que tiene, y dice cosas sin sentido, pero luego me mira y entiendo perfectamente lo que dice.

-Te quiero mucho, te estoy descuidando pero no puedo sin él, él se fue y yo no sé qué será de mí, él era mi puerto seguro.

-Yo también te quiero, pero estaremos bien, tengo que irme, Rose me espera en su auto-digo echándola en su cama y tapándola con una manta.

-Quiero estar bien para ti, prometo dejar de hacer estupideces.

Le doy un beso en la frente la miro por última vez y me voy afuera conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazan con salir de mis ojos.

Una vez ya afuera decido calmarme.

Rose no pregunta nada, sabe lo complicado que es, solo me apoya y agradezco eso.

Llegamos su casa y nos recibió Lilianne, quien me pidió que la llamase Lila.

Pasamos al comedor y almorzamos, eso me hizo acordar cuando mamá cocinaba y papá todavía seguía con vida.

Hola, espero que les guste, aunque tengo mis dudas respecto a eso y me gustaría saber que les parece hasta ahora.

Nos leemos.


	7. Dudas y sospechas

RETORCIDO

Summary: Una versión retorcida de Crepúsculo, Edward obsesivo-acosador, Alice con una obsesión malsana por las compras, Bella popular.

—Prometo ayudarte con tus terapias con el psiquiatra si prometes ayudarme — ¿Te has vuelto loco?, no puedes simplemente secuestrarla. —Mejor cállate que tú eres la que está loca.

CHAPTER 7:

BELLA POV

Después de comer Rosalie y yo nos dirigimos a su habitación.

-Ahora si, muéstrame esa carta de tu admirador- exigió Rose- sé que intentas ocultarlo para que se me olvide el tema.

-Pero debe ser una broma- dije a la vez que sacaba la dichosa carta de mi mochila y se la tendí. Rose rápidamente saco la carta del sobre y leyó apresuradamente.

-Bells, ¡Tienes un admirador y por lo que leo está muy enamorado de ti!-grito Rose a la vez que saltaba-tenemos que averiguar quién es, aquí dice que estuvo en la práctica del lunes, entonces probablemente sea del equipo de basket, Jacob, Tyler, Mike o…espera un segundo- dijo de repente- recuerdo que vi al Señor Cullen en la práctica pero estaba escondido.

 _Esto está yendo muy lejos._

-Rose para, eso no es posible, a ninguno de nuestros compañeros se les ocurriría eso son muggles- vi su cara de confusión- y el señor Cullen tiene mejores cosas que hacer y no le interesó a él.

-Bella entiende, ese hombre te desea y estoy segura de que él te envío la carta, en la clase de Literatura prácticamente te violaba con la mirada y no soy la única que se da cuenta de es…

-No es cierto, el nunca sentiría lo mismo- dije a la vez que las lágrimas caían- él es tan hermoso y me enamoré de él, hoy me dijo que cuando estemos solos lo llame Edward y no quiero ilusionarme porque eso rompería mi corazón.

-Bella eres hermosa, muy inteligente es obvio que se enamoró de ti, lo he visto- dijo a la vez que me abrazaba-pero es probable que no diga nada porque eres su alumna y aun eres menor de edad.

EDWARD POV

Llegue a mi casa preocupado por mi Bella, su madre no se ocupa como debe por ella, mi nena es tan fuerte y ha pasado tantas cosas difíciles sola.

Pronto no estará sola, será totalmente mía y solo mía. Cuando ella este conmigo me ocuparé de cuidarla y amarla como merece, más adelante le propondré ser mi esposa, formaremos una familia y adoptaremos un perro, porque sé que le gustan los animales y los perros son sus animales favoritos.

 _Estoy yendo demasiado pronto, tal vez no siente nada por mí…_

 _¡No! Ella es mía, ella me va a querer como yo a ella._

Necesito calmarme, pensé al mismo tiempo que entraba a mi casa. Sentí mi celular vibrar, el identificador me confirmo mis sospechas.

-Hola Alice.

-Hermanito, ¿Qué tal las cosas con tu amada?

-No muy bien, Alice tengo que apresurar el plan, ella necesita que la cuide su madre la ha hecho pasar por cosas muy difíciles.

-¿Ya presentaste tu renuncia?

-Si, hace meses para no levantar sospechas.

-Perfecto, la gente se va todos los días de Forks y vuelve en meses o quizás nunca, nadie sospechara que el señor Cullen secuestro a su dulce alumna la señorita Swan.

-Alice, si nunca siente lo mismo que yo, no lo soportaría- dije al borde de la locura.

-Solo tranquilizante, verás que ella siente lo mismo que tú, mientras intenta no ser evidente cuando la stalkeas.

-Ok, gracias por todo, te quiero Alice.

-Yo también Eddie- y colgó.

 _¡No me gusta que me llame Eddie!_

Ahora solo queda esperar a que sea tiempo para realizar mi plan y tenerla conmigo.

OoOoOoOoO

Holi, ok definitivamente soy muy mala, pero no tenía inspiración para nada, aun así no puedo dejar esta historia a medias (solo espero que alguien la lea). En fin, me encantaría que comenten y me digan si les gustó o no, es probable que actualice más seguido (esta vez es enserio) y si tienen alguna idea o alguna duda pueden comentar y les responderé lo más rápido que puede. Nos leemos.


	8. Resaca

**Bella POV**

Pip

Desperte con un ligero dolor de cabeza.

Pip

 _¿Qué es ese sonido?_

Pip

-Bella es hora de levantarse- escuche la voz de Rose.

Pip

Abrí mis ojos y me tope con Rose quien se pintaba las uñas.

Pip

-Apaga eso, me duele la cabeza- dije, mi voz salio media ronca.

-Claro, después de lo que hicimos es normal- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Qué hicimos?-pregunte de repente asustada-Rose...

-Solo tomamos algunos de los vinos de mi mamá, pero parece que te afecto mucho. No dejabas de hablar del señor Cullen- dijo riendo.

Eso no es novedad

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan fresca?, siento como si me hubieran aplastado mi cabeza.

-Es la costumbre pequeña, además de este jugo que no es muy rico pero si ayuda- dijo tendiéndome un vaso con un líquido verde- no estarás del todo lúcida pero estarás bien.

 _Huele raro, ojalá sirva._

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunte estirándome.

-Son 7:30 de la mañana- dijo mientras abría su ventana- no tienes muy buen aspecto, tal vez no debas ir hoy a clases.

 _No puedo fallarle a Edward el ha depositado su confianza en mi_.

-No puedo faltar Rose- dije mientras me paraba- será mejor que vayamos de una vez a mi casa.

-Tendré que ponerte maquillaje para ocultar esas ojeras, necesitaremos mucho café Bells-dijo mientras agarraba su cartera- estoy lista, vamos a tu casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-Yo creo que debes acostarte con el- dijo mientras leía una revista en lo que yo buscaba que ponerme.

-Pero soy virgen- dije mientras me ponía unos pantalones.

-Sacate eso, vamos a tenerlo suspirando por ti- busco en mis cajones, me tendió unas medias OTK* junto a un short negro- ponte esto, además más tarde va a salir el sol.

Decidí hacerle caso, ella sabe de estas cosas.

Rebusco en mi armario, saco un abrigo y una blusa blanca.

-Estarás divina, ahora dejame arreglarte las ojeras. Haremos que tu querido Edward este todo loquito por ti- dijo sonriendo satisfecha-hoy no irás a la práctica, te doy permiso para que faltes y te vayas a follar con el señor Cullen.

 _¿Cómo puede decir eso?_

-Rosalie...

-Tranquila Bells- agarre mi cartera- será mejor que vayamos de una vez.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola, nueva actualización de Retorcido, déjenme saber que les parece.

Medias OTK*

Medias que son por encima de la rodilla, son muy lindas.

Nos leemos.


	9. Dolor

Bella POV

Llegamos a la primera clase, mientras íbamos a nuestros asientos sentí miradas en mi.

Me estaban haciendo sentir incómoda, yo solo quería que Edward me mirara, nadie mas.

-¿Hablaste con Emmett? -le pregunte a Rose mientras sacaba mi cuaderno- Es un buen chico.

-Aun no, tal vez lo busque en el receso- respondió sonriente- y ¿sabes algo de tu admirador?, yo creo que es el señor Cullen- Sigue con eso- además parece un poco chapado a la antigua.

La mire directamemte a los ojos.

-Okey, hay le preguntaré al señor Cullen. Hola Edward tu eres mi admirador ¿verdad? No era necesario una carta, ya me tienes comiendo de tu mano- dije sarcésticamente.

Rosalie hizo un puchero y decidió ya no hablar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Luego de la clase me dirigí al salón de Literatura.

\- Nos vemos después Rose, tengo que ir con el señor Cullen- dije un poco emocionada.

-Te tengo un regalo Bells- me entrego una caja envuelta en un

papel azul- pero no lo abras hasta que te mande un mensaje- dijo y me dejo con el paquete en las manos.

Ojalá no sea algo malo.

Camine hasta él salón y toque, escuche su hermosa voz.

-Pase- abrí y camine- Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estas?- note que veía mis piernas.

-Hola Edward, bien-sonreí- y tu ¿que tal?.

-Un poco estresado, estamos viendo algunas cosas de mi hermana, por favor siéntate aquí- señaló un asiento cerca a su mesa- en un momento te paso las prácticas.

Me empecé a sentir mal, pero intente ignorarlo.

Me senté, saque un bolígrafo de mi mochila. Sentía mi cuerpo débil, la vista se me hacía negra.

-¿Bella?-dijo asustado y preocupado.

Es lo último que escuche antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Edward POV

Estaba esperando a que Bella llegue al salón, saque algunas cosas, acomode la silla más cerca de mi escritorio.

En eso escuche un suave golpe en la puerta.

-Pase- digo entusiasmado.

Y todas mis buenas intenciones se vinieron abajo.

Bella llevaba unas medias que me dejaban ver sus piernas cremosas.

Tuve el impulso de que me rodeara con sus piernas mis caderas mientras exploró su boca, mis manos dirigiéndose a su vientre, deslizándose hacía su pequeño y húmedo centro.

Controlate, no puedes hacer eso, aún no.

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estas?- pregunte intentando no mirar sus piernas.

-Hola Edward, bien- me dirigió una hermosa sonrisa- y tu ¿que tal?.

-Un poco estresado- respondí- estamos viendo algunas cosas de mi hermana, por favor siéntate aquí- señale un asiento cerca a su mesa- en un momento te paso las prácticas.

Es tan hermosa y pronto será mía.

Veo que le duele algo cierra fuertemente sus párpados y se empieza a poner muy pálida.

-¿Bella?- en ese instante se desmaya, me dirijo hacia ella boto todo lo que está en mi escritorio y la echo ahí.

Busco en mi maletín un frasco de alcohol que llevo conmigo desde que planee secuestrar a Bella.

Mojo algodón en alcohol y lo dirijo hacia su nariz.

-Vamos nena abre tus hermosos ojos- digo desesperado.

-¿Qué me pasó?-pregunta abriendo los ojos lentamente.

-Te desmayaste- digo.

Ella intenta levantarse, se sienta al borde de la mesa la ayudo y pongo sus manos en mis hombros, me pongo entre sus piernas y pego mi cuerpo al de ella para que se apoye.

-Tal vez sea por que olvide tomar desayuno- dijo como si fuera un chiste.

-¿Porqué no tomaste desayuno?Es la comida más importante- dije preocupado.

-Me quede en casa de Rose y solo alcance a tomar un jugo-dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-Recuestate nena.

Ella me hace caso y me dirijo hacía mi maleta saco un sándwich que compre en camino acá y un café que Alice me preparo.

Mi bella ni siquiera se alimenta bien, tengo que cuidarla.

-Debes comer Bella- la ayudo a levantarse y le doy el sándwich, dejó el café a un costado.

Mientras come acarició su mejilla, agarro un mechón de su cabello y lo huelo.

Quisiera comérmela.

Noto que me mira un poco sorprendida, rápidamente pongo el mechón detrás de su oreja.

-Desde ahora me vas a acompañar a desayunar todos los dias- le digo decidido, no dispuesto a aceptar un no de respuesta.

-Edward no es...

-Si lo es, no te alimentas bien. Además no es una molestia, hoy te llevare a casa y para mañana recogerte.

Le tiendo el café, ella lo toma y bebé.

Pronto así vas a beber de mi, pienso de forma pervertida.

Termina de comer y tomar bajo mi atenta mirada.

OoOoOoOoOo

Hola acá estamos con nuevo capítulo de Retorcido, déjenme saber que les parece en los comentarios y pasense por mis otras historias.

aburiru2.0 Intento hacer los capítulos máa largos, espero que te guste este.

Nos leemos


	10. Indiscreto

Bella POV

Escucho un tonito que me indica que me ha llegado un mensaje.

Edward me alcanza mi mochila.

Es tan atento y sexy, pienso.

"Abre el regalo, esto te ayudará con el señor Cullen.

-Rose

Ps: ¡Úsalo!"

Con todo lo que paso olvide el regalo, sabiendo como es Rose menos ganas tengo de abrir la caja.

Decido abrirlo en mi mochila así Edward no puede verlo.

Desenvuelvo la caja, siento mis mejillas arder y mis ojos tal vez se salgan de sus cuencas.

-No puede ser-susurro sorprendida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Edward POV

Noto que su teléfono suena y le alcanzó su mochila.

Ella me da una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento y lee el mensaje que recibió.

Me pregunto quién le habrá escrito, siento por un instante mis celos arder.

Debo controlarme.

Desenvuelve algo en su mochila y parece sorprendida, sus mejillas enrojecen violentamente.

-Bella,¿qué pasa?-pregunto dudoso-¿estas bien?.

Mi pregunta la toma desprevenida y deja caer su mochila.

-Disculpa, te tome por sorpresa.

Su rostro demuestra miedo y no se que la aterra.

Me agachó a recoger libros, cuadernos; rápidamente también se agacha.

-Quedate ahí Bella, yo lo recojo.

Veo un paquete envuelto en una caja junto a una nota, de forma disimulada lo agarro y noto que es un paquete de condones junto a una nota.

"Disfrútalo" reza.

En ese momento siento mi furia arder.

Agarro la caja, me paro y pongo mis brazos al borde de la mesa, rodeando su cuerpo.

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto molesto- acaso sales con alguien.

-No es lo que piensas Edward, no es mio- dice asustada, sus ojos demuestran miedo.

Demonios, soy un imbécil.

-Rosalie me lo dio no tenía ni ide...

-Lo siento nena, me altere-dije abrazandola-yo...me preocupó por ti.

Lamente no ser nada para ella.

Ella me devolvió el abrazo, al sentirme contra sus suaves curvas fue un alivio instantáneo.

-Esta bien- dijo dulcemente- no te disculpes, se que me ves como una hermana menor- se ¿lamento?.

-Eres más Bella- respondí- lo eres todo para mí.

Sus mejillas se tornaron más rojas si es que era posible.

No debí ser tan directo, me lamento.

Suena nuevamente su teléfono abre un mensaje que no alcanzo a leer.

Me he vuelto un cotilla, solo con ella.

-Me perdí la clase de Álgebra- dice preocupada-¿cómo no me di cuenta? Y ¿usted no tenía clase?

-Tengo una hora libre para revisar algunas prácticas de la primera hora y tu estabas mal cariño, pero te puedo conseguir un permiso de enfermería para que no tengas problemas.

-Oh gracias- dice agradecida, me abraza y me da un beso en la mejilla.

Me toma por sorpresa pero me gusto ese gesto, acarició su mejilla.

Tan suave, pronto haremos más que tímidas caricias.

-Será mejor que salga- dice parándose. El paquete de condones lo tiene en sus manos- ehhh, no se que hacer con esto.

Es algo extraño ver sus manos pequeñas y puras cargar con eso.

-Yo me encargo de eso- me lo tiende y lo guardo en un cajón.

Se muerde los labios, dudosa se acerca, me abraza y me dejo embriagar por su aroma.

Aprovecho para pasar mis manos por su espalda hasta su fina cintura.

Te amo, pienso, pronto estaremos juntos.

-Gracias - dice cerca de mi rostro- vendré en la salida.

-Esta bien te estaré esperando- digo cerca de sus labios.

Se dirige hacia la puerta me dirige una mirada, se lleva mi corazón con ella y me deja con una incomodidad en los pantalones.

Intento pensar en cualquier cosa en lo que espero "calmarme".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hola, aquí nuevo capítulo.

¿Qué opinan? Me parece que Edward se deja en evidencia solo.

Y Rosalie le dio problemas a Bella con su regalo.

Gracias a yenliz y a florcitacullen por comentar.

Pasense por mis otras historias y nos leemos.


	11. Planes

Bella POV

Salgo del salón con un sonrojo que por mas que me moje las mejillas no desaparece.

Me dirijo hacia la biblioteca, si no fuera por el mensaje de Rose no me habría dado cuenta que m perdí la clase de Álgebra.

"¿Dónde estás?¿El señor Cullen no te quiere dejar salir?

-Rose"

Entro a la biblioteca, saludo y me acerco a Helen, la bibliotecaria.

-Buenos días Helen- digo sacando mi credencial de mi mochila.

-Hola Bella, ¿qué pasó?¿por que no estas en clase?- pregunta alarmada.

Ella me tiene en alta estima y confía plenamente en mi.

-Tuve una descompensación y cuando me sentí mejor ya había empezado la clase, así que preferí venir a avanzar un trabajo del señor Cullen- dije con una sonrisa.

-Bella tienes que cuidarte, traje unos panecillos de lo que te gustan y solo por que eres tu dejo que lo comas aquí- me tendió una bolsa.

Helen hace dulces y a veces trae a la escuela, ella esta al tanto de como es la relación con mi madre. Le tengo un cariño especial.

-Oh el señor Cullen, muy atractivo sin duda pero parece frío.

Sabía que Helen lo decía sin segundas intenciones, pero me molesto sentí la necesidad de que todos sepan que era mío, aunque no sea cierto.

-En realidad es agradable- dije como si fuera cualquier cosa- iré a buscar un libro que necesito, ya vuelvo.

Camine hacía la estantería de los libros de historia, necesitaba algunos datos extras para una tarea que tenía. La termine rápido y avance parte del trabajo que dejó Edward.

Estaba absorta en lo mio, hasta que escuche unas risas.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Kate?-pregunto una voz un poco nasal.

-Tenemos una asignación del señor Cullen, y no tu ni yo sabemos.

Eran Kate y Jessica, ambas eran muy amigas pero me sorprendió que estuvieran aquí.

-¿Vamos a hacerlo?-dijo Jessica.

-No estúpida, buscaremos a alguien que lo haga.

Era momento de retirarme, guarde mis cosas, agarre mi mochila y deje el libro en el instante.

-Bella, querida.

Muy tarde...

-Hola Kate, Jessica- me miraban como inspeccionandome, me hacen sentir incómoda.

-¿Quién lo diría? La alumna estrella se salta clases- dijo Jessica con burla.

-Jess cállate, todos lo hemos hecho- respondió Kate- Pero sería una lástima que se enteren ¿no Bellita?

-Tengo un permiso, ahora déjenme en paz- dije y me dirigí hacia la salida.

Sentí un apretón en mi mano, muy fuerte.

-No te vas a esc...

-Déjala- respondió una voz que conocía a la perfección.

Emmett

-Mejor vámonos Kate ya casi es el receso.

-Nos vemos Bella- dijo Kate dándome una mirada envenenada.

Se alejaron y Emmett me miró preocupado.

-¿Estas bien?.

-Si, tu sabes como son ellas. Gracias.

-No hay de que, te estaba buscando, me preocupe por no verte en Álgebra- me miró dudoso- tu me ayudas mucho, explicas mejor que el profesor.

Reí.

-Entenderías más si no te pasaras la clase jugando con Embry- dije divertida.

Hablamos caminando hacia la salida.

-¿Porqué faltaste?- pregunto.

-Me sentí mal- respondí omitiendo detalles, queriendo no hablar del tema. El entendió rápidamente.

-Le pedí a Rose que salieramos- dijo cambiando de tema.

-Si me dijo, ¿ya te dio respuesta?.

-Nada- dijo triste.

Emmett llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de Rosalie, pero no se atrevía a decirle.

Me detuve y lo mire a los ojos.

-Vas a ver que te dirá que si- dije alentandolo.

En ese instante me sentí observada pero no había nadie en los pasillos.

Sonó el timbre y nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería.

Rose se acercó apenas nos vio.

-Te estuve buscando, me tenias preocupada.

-Será mejor que no interrumpa- dijo Emmett.

\- Emmett espera- dijo Rose-me habías preguntado si quería salir contigo y la respuesta es que si.

Emmett esbozo una gran sonrisa.

-No te arrepentirás, será la mejor cita.

Y se fue feliz.

-Ni siquiera me dejo decirle cuando.

-Yo creo que te escribirá para acordar eso- dije.

-Ahora si cuéntame que paso- exclamó emocionada.

-Bueno, ehh... Es complicado. La cuestión es que me desmaye por no estar alimentándome bien y el fue muy atento y caballeroso. También se dio cuenta del regalo y se puso como loco, luego se disculpo pero creí que me veía como una hermana hasta que dijo: "Lo eres todo para mi"-dije rápido.

-Definitivamente esta enamorado de ti ¡Qué emoción!

-No se Rose, me da miedo ilusionarme- dije asustada.

-Tranquila Bells, ya verás que si y estoy segura que el te envío la carta.

Tal vez sea cierto, pensé feliz.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Edward POV

Después de que Bella se retiró avance algunos papeles.

Me acorde del permiso que le tenía que conseguir a Bella para justificar su falta a la clase de Álgebra, salí del salón y llegue a la enfermería.

No había nadie menos mal, agarre un permiso y coloque su nombre y apellido.

Isabella Marie Swan, suena hermoso pero sonaría mejor Isabella Cullen.

Coloque mi firma y listo.

Salí dirigiéndome hacía la biblioteca tal vez logre ver a mi nena.

Grande fue mi sorpresa que al doblar el pasillo me encontré con Bella y... Un chico, sabía que Emmett Mcarty era amigo de Bella.

Debo controlarme pronto me pertenecerá y será mía, solo mía.

No vi ningún tipo de afecto que no sea de dos amigos, eso me tranquilizó.

Sonó el timbre y fueron hacia la cafetería.

Llame a Alice.

-Hola hermanito¿que tal?

-Hola. Tenemos todo listo ¿verdad?

-Si, tu solo pon fecha y ya.

-Excelente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola, aquí nuevo capítulo.

¿Qué opinan? Déjenme saber en los comentarios.

Florcitacullen Si Edward necesita alivio que Bella pronto dará :D Rose mala espina mm...tal vez más adelante. Mejor no digo nada que después se me escapa algo.

Saludos

En fin pasense por mis otras historias, aunque tengo una que esta en pausa y no se cuando actualizare /

Nos leemos.


	12. Todo bajo control

Edward POV

Luego de hablar con Alice fui a la dirección para hablar con el director.

-Hola Sue- salude amable a la secretaria del sr. Mouret.

-Hola Edward,¿cómo estas?.

-Bien, mi hermana se mudará conmigo así que algo estresado.

-Los chicos deben ser un dolor de cabeza, tenemos que saber controlarlos-dijo- el Sr. Mouret me aviso que vendrías a hablar con el.

-Si, hace meses presente mi dimisión, tengo que atender asuntos de la empresa de mi familia y la escuela me consume tiempo.

-Te extrañaremos, eres de los buenos maestros. Le avisaré al Sr. Mouret que llegaste- dijo mientras le informaba por el teléfono.

-Gracias Sue.

Toque la puerta y pase.

-Buen día Sr. Mouret- dije tendiéndole la mano.

-Edward¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que me tutees?- dijo respondiendo a mi saludo- sabes que te considero como un hijo.

-Lo siento Marcus.

Me siento frente a su escritorio.

-Vengo a hablar sobre mi renuncia- dije apenado, el siempre fue amable y justo conmigo.

-Antes tengo una consulta que hacerte Edward- dijo -¿te suena la alumna Isabella Swan?

Con el tiempo que llevaba trabajando había aprendido a manejar mis emociones.

-Por supuesto, es la mejor alumna de mi clase- explique.

Y es el amor de mi vida, pensé.

-Me han llegado rumores en los que obviamente no creo pero me preocuparon.

-Creo que ese rumor esta desde hace mucho- respondí tranquilamente.

Para manejar la situación tenia que parecer seguro de mi mismo.

-Bueno, parece que los chicos no maduran.

Sonrió y me tendió la mano.

-Todo esta listo, pero por lo que se aun no te quieres ir.

-Sí, quiero dejarlo organizado- digo- me quedaré hasta el miércoles, ese día empiezan las terapias de Alice.

-Espero encontrar un maestro como tu y le deseo suerte a su hermana.

-Gracias.

En ese momento suena el timbre que indica que ya empieza la clase.

-Será mejor que vaya o llegare tarde, hasta luego Marcus.

-Nos vemos luego.

Salgo de la oficina y me despido de Sue.

Llego al salón rápido, adolescentes sin algún control es peligroso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bella POV

Voy con Rose a la última clase, siento que tiene algo que decirme pero no se atreve.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto sentándome en mi lugar habitual.

-Nada Bellie, ¿me esperarás después de clases?, tengo ensayo.

Me olvide decirle.

-Ehhh, el señor Cullen me llevara a casa-digo mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Sus ojos se abren sorprendidos.

-Ustedes si que van rápido ¿eh?-dice y doy una pequeña carcajada.

-Después de que me desmaye me dio su comida y dijo que desde ahora desayunaría con el- digo nerviosa.

-Wow, Bella se que desde un momento te apoye para que salieran juntos. Pero no espere que sucediera esto, tienes que tener cuidado.

-Lo tendré, pero confío en el- digo sonriendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Luego de la clase me despido de Rose y voy hacia el salón de Literatura.

De camino voy a mi casillero para dejar algunos libros.

Pongo la clave y cae un sobre celeste.

Otra vez...

Abro la carta y despide un olor exquisito.

"Pronto"

No se que significa esto pero por alguna razón no tengo miedo.

Guardo el sobre en mi mochila junto a la otra carta.

Sigo mi camino, toco la puerta.

-Pase- escucho que dice Edward.

-Hola Edward- sonrio.

-Hola- dice parándose, tiene una mirada de felicidad.

Me siento en una silla que Edward acerco y me alcanza algunas hojas.

-Si tienes alguna duda me avisas- me sonríe.

Procedo a revisar las prácticas, que son de un tema que me se de memoria.

Orgullo y prejuicio de Jane Austen.

Es uno de mis libros favoritos.

Hay una pregunta en la que tienes que poner tu opinión de la obra.

Algunos dicen cosas como: "Aburrida, Elizabeth pudo haber sido inteligente desde un principio y apenas Sr. Darcy se le declaró aceptar."

Quise reír de lo estúpida que era esa respuesta.

Pronto termine con eso.

Me pare y dirigí hacia el, note que estaba pasando algunas notas al registro.

-Ya termine Edward- dije.

-Fabuloso- dice metiendo las prácticas en un cesto que será llevado a papelería.

Agarra su maleta y me tiende la mano, no entiendo. El nota la duda en mis ojos.

-Dame tu mochila cariño, yo lo llevare.

-Per...

-Dámelo- dice elevando un poco la voz.

Se lo tiendo con un sonrojo en mis mejillas, yo puedo perfectamente cargar mi mochila.

Mientras vamos al estacionamiento que se encuentra en el sótano de la escuela me pregunta algunas cosas sobre las clases.

Llegamos a un flamante volvo y me abre la puerta.

Tan caballeroso.

Rodea el carro y se mete al asiento del piloto, me da una sonrisa.

-Vamos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola, aquí nuevo capítulo. Ya falta poco para el secuestro, lo que a muchas llama la atención.

Déjenme en sus comentarios su opinión del capítulo.

:3

Blankitapia Jajaja morí con tu comentario, ya pronto veremos los resultados de sus planes. Saludos.

Florcitacullen Me hace feliz saber que te gusta la historia. Rose es muy sospechosa ¿Tu crees?.

Sabes como es Edward lo tiene todo bajo control para que nadie sospeche cuando lleguen juntos. :D

Saludos.

No se olviden de pasarse por mi otra historia "La razón del problema".

Nos leemos.


	13. Felicidad

Bella POV

Conversábamos sobre temas triviales mientras íbamos a mi casa.

Con indicaciones que yo le di llegamos pronto.

-Bueno, gracias por traerme- digo nerviosa- entonces...

-Vendré mañana temprano con Alice, quiero que la conozcas.

-Esta bien, hasta mañana- dije inclinándome para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Aspire su olor, siempre me embriagaba con su aroma.

-Hasta mañana Bella- dijo, me acarició la mejilla.

Baje del auto y camine hasta la puerta, saque mis llaves y abrí la puerta.

Edward espero a que entrase para irse.

Me quede viéndolo por la ventana.

Es tan hermoso.

Entre a la cocina para prepararme algo.

Pero percibí un olor a comida casera...

-Hola cariño- dijo Renne, estaba ¿cocinando?

-Hola mamá- dije asombrada.

-Estoy prep...-no deje que terminase y me lance a abrazarla.

-Lo estoy intentando- dijo, sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Lo sé, te quiero mucho- dije.

-No llores cariño, te he dejado muy abandonada. Será mejor que vayas a lavarte las manos para que comas.

-Si, gracias mamá- dije feliz.

Fui al baño y me lave, sentía que mi felicidad estaba completa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Edward POV

-Entonces mañana la conoceré, por fin- dijo Alice emocionada.

-No la asustes Allie- dije sabiendo como es ella.

-No te preocupes, seremos muy buenas amigas.

-Mi ángel es un poco tímida.

-Tranquilo hermanito- dijo mientras- todo saldrá bien.

-Gracias, no sé como haría esto sin ti.

-No es nada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿? POV

-¿Tienes lo que te pedí?- pregunte.

-Sí, aquí esta todo- me tendió un sobre.

-Voy a matar a ese maldito.

-No entiendo tu odio, es solo un...

-Yo tengo mis razones, ahora vete ya hiciste tu trabajo.

Le lance un fajo de billetes.

-Como siempre un gusto hacer negocios- dijo la rata y se fue.

Voy a hundirte nunca debiste meterte con ella.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿De quien será ese último POV? ¿A quien querrá hundir?

Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo de Retorcido.

Dejando a un lado todo ese rollo novelero.

Hola ¿que tal? Sin duda este capítulo esta bien sospechoso, pronto sabremos quien es Chica indiscreta :D jajaja ok, no. Esto no es Gossip Girl.

Quiero saber sus teorías.

Pensaba hacer otra historia, pero esta será con vampiros.

Quisiera saber que piensan.

Gracias por leer mis historias.

Nos leemos.


	14. Ataque

Bella POV

-Entonces me dijo que me presentaría a su hermana- dije emocionada.

-¿No es muy rápido Bells?- pregunto Rose a través del teléfono.

-No lo se, a veces me llama por apelativos cariñosos, cariño, ángel, nena...

-Definitivamente le gustas, pero es un hombre algo mayor. Debes tener cuidado. No me gusta el hecho que te empiece a presentar a su familia.

Eso me molesto, desde un principio ella me decía que me acerque a el, que tengo sexo con el.

-Mi mamá me acaba de llamar, será mejor que vaya- mentí, no quiero tener un conflicto con ella.

-No puedo creer que tu mamá este lúcida y preparando la cena, estoy tan feliz por ti Bella.

-Lo sé Rose, tengo que colgar. Te quiero.

-También te quiero, si me necesitas en cualquier momento solo llamame.

Era una gran amiga.

Colgué y baje para ver a mamá, estaba terminandode poner la mesa.

-Déjame ayudarte.

-Gracias querida.

Nos sentamos me empezó a preguntar por la escuela, hasta que...

-¿Tienes algún novio o pretendiente?

-Mm...no.

-¿En serio?¿Esos chicos están ciegos?- pregunto.

-Bueno, hay alguien pero aun no pasa nada- dije dudosa.

Se río.

-En mis tiempos los chicos eran más rápidos, si supieras tu padre era muy tímido y aun así en la primera cita después de unos tragos ya me estaba pidiendo matrimonio.

Me reí por lo cómica que me parecía esa situación, nunca me imagine a Charlie de esa forma.

-Te pareces tanto a el Bella, tus ojos, tus gestos, todo.

Le di una sonrisa melancólica.

-Gracias mamá- dije, me levante y agarre mi plato.

-Yo me ocupo cariño, dejalo.

-Hasta mañana- me acerque y le di un beso.

-Buenas noches cariño.

Camine hasta la escalera, cuando me acorde lo de mañana.

-Mamá, mañana saldré a tomar desayuno con alguien- dije.

-Esta bien, mañana dormiré hasta tarde entonces- dijo- además encontré una serie muy interesante y pienso hacer una maratón.

-Gracias por volver- dije y sonreí.

Subí las escaleras, me dirigí a mi habitación. Me cambie mi pijama y me hice una coleta.

Estaba por acostarme y mi celular sonó indicando un mensaje.

"Hola Bella, soy Mike y quería saber si querías salir conmigo mañana"

Rode los ojos, definitivamente eliminare ese mensaje.

Pronto volvió a sonar mi celular, esta vez una llamada.

-Hola

-Bella-escuche la voz de Rose asustada.

-¿Qué pasó Rose?¿Estas bien?

-Hay alguien en mi casa- susurro.

-¿Qué?¿Donde estas?

-En el baño de mi habitación, escucho que esta en la sala. Esta buscando algo.

-Llamaré a la policía, estaré pronto contigo. Tranquila.

Colgué y llame a la policía, luego de hablar con ellos rápidamente me coloque un abrigo cualquiera y puse a Renne al tanto de la situación.

Escuche tan nerviosa a Rose que me preocupa como estará.

Me llevo en su auto a la casa de Rose, habían dos autos de policía junto a una muy alterada Rosalie.

Salí del auto, me dirigí corriendo hacía ella.

-Rose¿cómo estás?¿te han hecho algo?- pregunte asustada.

Se lanzó a mis brazos.

-Estaba tan asustada, pensé que me haría algo- lloro.

-Buenas noches ¿es familiar de la señorita Rosalie?- se dirigió un oficial que en su placa decía "Oficial Black".

-No, yo hice la llamada.

-¿Porque recurrió a llamarla a usted?nos pudo haber llamado a nosotros.

Sentí que la furia invadía mi cuerpo.

-Estaba asustada, ustedes le preguntarán muchas cosas mientras el maldito ese estaría en su casa- dije molesta.

-Cálmese señorita...

-Swan, Isabella Swan

-¿Es hija del oficial Swan?

-Sí, debería dejar de interrogarme y buscar indicios o pruebas, ¿no creen?- dije con desdén, mirando a los otros policías que estaban atentos a muestra conversación.

-Tranquila Bella- dijo Rose.

-Como ya tomamos su manifestación puede irse, nosotros nos ocupamos.

-Vamos chicas- dijo Renne.

Subimos al carro y fuimos a mi casa.

Rose parecía tan asustada, ella normalmente es tan graciosa y divertida, que me dolía verla así.

Apenas llegamos Renne preparo un té.

-¿y tu mamá?- pregunte.

-Tuvo una conferencia en Seattle, pero ya la llame.

-Chicas será mejor que se vayan a descansar.

Terminando nos fuimos a mi habitación y nos quedamos dormidas inmediatamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola, aquí nuevo capítulo.

Pobre Rosalie, ¿quién habrá estado en su casa?

Renne ya dejo la vida loca a un costado :D

Florcitacullen1. Hola, si Rosalie se me hace muy sospechosa ya veremos más adelante. Saludos.

Déjenme saber su opinión con comentarios.

Nos leemos.


	15. Secuestro

Bella POV

Me desperté al sentir el sonido del teléfono de Rose.

-Rosalie- dije con voz ronca.

Que horrible sueno.

-Umm- respondió aun durmiendo.

-Apaga tu teléfono hoy tengo que...

De repente caí en cuenta que hoy salia con Edward y su hermana.

Eso instantáneamente me levanto asustada por la hora que es.

Mi celular marcaba 7:30.

Uff, pensé que sería más tarde, será mejor que me aliste.

Me di un baño y envuelta en una bata me dirigí a mi armario.

Ahora ¿qué no pongo?

-Bella ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano?-pregunto media dormida.

-Hoy iré a comer con Alice y Edward.

-Mm...cierto- dijo Rose desanimada.

Opte por un vestido negro con unas pantys y unas Dr. Martens*.

Seque mi cabello y lo peine dejándolo suelto.

-Estas muy guapa- dijo Rose mirándome- pero ponte una chalina, hace mucho frío.

-Si, demasiado frío.

Saque una bufanda de color verde oscuro.

En ese momento escucho la bocina del auto de Edward.

-Ten cuidado Bellie- dijo Rose- nos vemos luego- y se volvió a acostar.

-Ya vuelvo-dije, agarre una capa y salí.

Edward me esperaba fuera del auto junto a una chica de estatura un poco pequeña y con un cabello corto apuntando a todas direcciones, muy guapa.

Y Edward se veía tan bien con una camisa blanca y unos jeans azules acompañado de una chaqueta negra.

-Hola- dije dirigiéndome hacia ellos.

-Hola cariño- dijo Edward acercándose con un ramo de rosas rojas.

Me sonroje por el apelativo cariñoso.

-No debiste molestarte- dije mordiendo mi labio.

-No es molestia nena-dijo mirando mis labios, parece que se acordó de algo.

-Te presento a mi hermana Alice.

-Hola Bella, Edward me hablo mucho de ti- me abrazo efusivamente- se que seremos buenas amigas.

-Déjenme llevar las flores adentro y ponerlas en agua.

-Claro- dijeron.

Entre y rápido las puse en agua.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Edward POV

-Es tan linda Edward-dijo Alice cuando Bella entro a dejar las flores.

-Lo sé- dije sonriendo.

-¿Quién es la chica rubia de la ventana?- pregunto.

Vi en la ventana de la habitación de Bella a su amiga que nos miraba molesta.

-Es su amiga de la escuela, la conozco.

En ese momento salio Bella.

Es tan hermosa, se ve exquisita.

Fuimos a una cafetería de la que Alice me dijo que tenia buenas opiniones.

Entramos y nos dirigimos a una mesa que estaba junto a la ventana.

Se acercó una chica que supuse era la camarera.

-Hola mi nombre es Carla, hoy los atenderé. Les dejo la carta para que decidan su pedido y me avisan cuando estén listos.

El desayuno paso sin contratiempos, Bella pidió un café y panqueques con frutas.

Alice se la paso haciéndole preguntas a Bella. Nos entretuvimos mucho tiempo.

Luego llevamos a Bella a su casa mientras Alice y ella conversaban sobre unos dulces.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pasaron los días y llego el martes, teníamos todo perfectamente planeado.

Estaba en clase cuando sentí que mi teléfono vibraba.

"Estoy esperando en el carro.

-Alice"

Esa era la señal de que estaba casi todo listo.

Obviamente me vieron entrar solo a la escuela, Alice traía a Bella después del desayuno para que no sospechen.

Luego fue a casa dejo su auto, volvió y se metió al mio.

Alice incluso trajo a un tipo que se llamaba Jasper que estaba muy loco por ella.

El estaba encargado de entrar a la escuela, en el casillero de Bella dejaría un dulce con la nota.

"Cómelo

-Rose"

Obviamente de forma discreta y como nadie lo conocía era mejor.

Ya para la tercera hora ella se sentiría un débil y saldría del salón a la enfermería, nunca está la chica así que Jasper se haría pasar por ella.

Si, muy gracioso

Esperaría a que sea hora de salida. Hasta eso mi nena estará inconsciente por la droga que que Alice puso en el dulce.

Me asegure de que no sea peligroso ni dañino para ella.

Luego cuando todos se hallan ido iría a la enfermería y llevaría a Bella hacia mi auto. Alice iría detrás con ella y Jasper saldrá por la puerta de atrás de la escuela.

Como no compartía la última hora con Rosalie era más fácil, además ella siempre se iba conmigo o Alice.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alice tenía a Bella en el asiento de atrás con su cabeza en su regazo.

Salimos de Forks a una casa que mis padres tenían en el bosque pero nunca iban. Sin indicaciones era difícil que la encuentren.

Tenía una fachada blanca y estaba rodeada de flores.

Se que le encantará, pensé.

Una vez que llegamos lleve a Bella a mi habitación con Alice que iba detrás mio.

La eche en mi cama.

Se ve tan tentadora en mi habitación.

-Le pondré algo más cómodo.

Asentí.

-Pero debes irte Edward no puedes ver mientras la cambio.

-Esta bien- dije saliendo.

A regañadientes cerré la puerta y espere hasta que Alice me dijo que podía pasar.

Llevaba puesto un pijama color blanco que se veía muy bien en ella.

-Edward, tal vez se asuste si te ve a ti primero-dijo dudosa- yo estaré aquí cuando despierte.

-Mañana tendré que ir a la escuela, es mi último día.

Bella empezó a moverse.

-Será mejor que salga-dije- me avisas si necesita algo.

-Claro- respondió ella.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola, aquí nuevo capítulo.

Ya voy actualizando dos veces en un día, soy muy buena :D

En fin, me divertí bastante planeando el secuestro.

Ya veremos más adelante como van las cosas.

Actualice rápido porque tengo un trabajo y tal vez más tarde no llegue a publicar otro capítulo pero mañana si o si lo hago.

*Dr. Martens: es una marca británica de gran variedad de calzado, pero las botas son las favoritas de todo el mundo.

Aburiru 2.0. Hola, aquí está la actualización de la historia, espero que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

Déjenme saber que piensan con sus comentarios, en serio son tan activas chicas. Saben que me encanta y me apoyan incluso solo leyendo.

Saludos a todas y gracias por leer mi historia me hace feliz saber que les gusta ,)

Nos leemos.


	16. Perdida

Bella POV

-...estaré aquí cuando despierte- escuche a Alice decir.

Mi cabeza la sentía pesada, mi cuerpo un poco tenso.

-Mañana tendré que ir a la escuela, es mi último día- identifique la voz de Edward.

Empecé a recordar todo.

El dulce.

El dolor en clase.

La enfermería.

El chico llamado Jasper.

Eso era todo.

¿Dónde demonios me encontraba?

-Será mejor que salga. Me avisas si necesita algo.

-Claro- respondió ella.

Y oí que cerraron la puerta.

Abrí los ojos lentamente intentando ubicarme, identifique una habitación blanca.

Todo el ambiente invadido por un aroma que conocía perfectamente.

Todo estaba ordenado, había una estantería con libros y CD's, junto a ella un ropero y un sillón del que Alice me miraba brindándome una sonrisa cálida.

-Hola Bella, ¿cómo estás?¿te duele algo?- pregunto parándose y acercándose a mi.

Note que me encontraba con una ropa distinta a la que llevaba antes.

-Alice, ¿qué está pasando?- pregunte miedosa.

-Tranquila- agarro un vaso con agua y me lo entrego- tendrás mucha sed después de lo que paso.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Es la casa de mis padres, estamos en medio del bosque- abrió una ventana.

Podía ver los árboles y muchas flores que rodeaban la casa.

-Es hermoso, ¿no?

-Sí, pero¿qué hacemos acá?

-Tal vez Edward deba ser el que te responda esa duda- dijo, se dirigió a la puerta y salió sin mas.

Me senté al borde de la cama y escuche que abrían la puerta.

-Hola cariño - dijo Edward mientras se acercaba- será mejor que te eches, aun no has comido y te sentirás débil.

Era sorprendente que a pesar de la situación me podía deslumbrar, intente quitar esos pensamientos de mi mente.

Me ayudó a echarme a pesar que no era necesario.

-¿Qué esta pasando?

Tomo un fuerte respiro y hablo.

-La primera clase que te enseñe la recuerdo perfectamente, tu venías riendo con un chico hasta que entraste al aula, me viste y te sonrojaste. Nunca vi nada tan hermoso, me tenías hipnotizado con cada acción tuya, intente alejar esas ideas de mi mente pues eras mi alumna.

Esta intentando decir que...

-Luego note que eras muy inteligente y trate ¡en serio trate! Pero no pude alejarme de ti-dijo mientras se agarraba el cabello.

-Todos los días te espiaba, me quedaba hasta que terminarán tus ensayos con las porristas- dijo mirándome.

-Eso significa que tu eres...

-Sí nena, yo soy tu admirador secreto.

Eso debió asustarme pero por alguna razón me emocione al saber eso.

Se acercó más y acarició me mejilla.

-Eres tan hermosa y eres solo mía- dijo decidido- se que nunca te has interesado por nadie y nadie te ha tocado, yo me asegure de eso. Te cuidaba de esos estúpidos adolescentes.

Sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-No llores amor, lamento asustarte, pero así son las cosas- seco las lágrimas con sus dedos.

Si supiera que no son de miedo.

-Dejame ser tu primero en todo ángel- dijo cerca de mis labios.

-¿Por qué me llamas así?- dije hipnotizada por su aroma y sus ojos.

-Eso eres mi ángel, solo mío.

Y me beso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Renne POV

Sentí que mis nervios aumentaban a cada minuto.

Bella aun no llegaba y no contestaba su teléfono, se supone que debería de haber llegado hace horas.

Llame a Rosalie.

-Hola Rosalie soy la mamá de Bella, quería saber si estas con ella o si sabes donde esta.

-Hola Renne, no se donde esta. ¿Aun no llega?- pregunto preocupada.

-No llega, intente llamarla pero su teléfono está apagado.

-Okey Renne calmese y espere que voy para allá.

Y colgó.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hola, aquí nuevo capítulo.

Hoy tuve un día muy complicado, hace un rato me desocupe así que recién pude escribir el capítulo.

Aburiru 2.0 Hola, me agrada saber que te gusta la historia. Me encanta el perrito de tu foto, es muy lindo. Ya sabemos como reaccionó Bella y no estuvo tan mal :D Saludos.

Tenía una deuda que surgió en mi mientras escribía el capítulo.

¿Cómo creen que debería reaccionar Bella durante el tiempo que este con Edward?

Quisiera saber que piensan dejando un comentario, gracias por leer mi historia.

Nos leemos.


	17. Desaparición

Edward POV

Tenerla en mi habitación me tenía sumamente excitado.

-Eso eres mi ángel, solo mío.

Y la bese.

Sus labios eran suaves y dulces, ella se quedó quieta al principio. Luego empezó a mover sus labios despacio.

Deje mis manos en sus mejillas y ella puso las suyas tímidamente en mi cabello.

No tenía que ser tímida conmigo, yo soy todo suyo y puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera.

Pedí permiso con mi lengua y ella lo concedió abriendo su boca para mi.

Deslice mis labios bajando hasta llegar a su cuello.

-Eres mia- beso- mía.

Oí pequeños gemidos que salían de sus labios.

-Pensé que tal vez quieras com...- dijo Alice entrando a la habitación con una bandeja.

Me aleje rápido, había hecho caso a mis deseos dejando de lado las necesidades de mi nena.

Estaba sonrojada y sus labios estaban rojos por los besos que le dí.

-Disculpa Bella- dije avergonzado.

Ella solo me sonrió cálidamente.

-Yo mejor me retiro para que hablen- dijo Alice con una sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

Acerque la bandeja a mi cama.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti luego de haberte...

No pude continuar la oración.

-¿Qué hago aquí?-dijo mientras tomaba agua.

-Estas aquí por que te necesitaba.

-Pero siempre nos vemos en la escuela- dijo confundida.

-No es lo mismo, te quiero para mi solo. Entiende mi necesidad, me daba celos todo. Incluso la ropa que llevabas puesta, los libros que lees, los dulces de los que disfrutas su sabor. Mientras yo muero de deseo por ti. Recuerdo el día que gemiste en mi delante, ese día estuve a punto de decirte todo, me dejabas deseoso de besarte, abrazarte, hacerte mía.

Me miró sorprendida.

-¿Es solo deseo?

Sonreí al escuchar eso.

-Nunca ha sido solo deseo, quería escuchar de tus labios que me querías, dormir contigo después de hacer el amor, despertar a tu lado, tener una familia. Lo quiero todo contigo amor.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No llores cariño, yo te quiero cuidar y amar. Ahora estaremos juntos amor, como debe ser.

Deposite un beso en su frente.

-Será mejor que salga para que puedas comer cómoda, te amo nena.

Salí de la habitación sintiendo una opresión en mi pecho al dejarla sola.

-Pensé que nunca saldrías, iré con ella- dijo Alice dirigiéndose hacia mi habitación.

-Gracias Alice.

-De nada, pero recuerda lo que acordamos.

-No lo olvidaré.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Rosalie POV

Cuando recibí la llamada de Renne me preocupe bastante.

-Debemos reportarla a la policía- dijo mamá, me acompaño, ella aprecia mucho a Bella.

Era imposible no quererla, pero nos estábamos alejando por el maldito profesor que la tenia comiendo de su mano.

Nos dirigimos a la estación de policía.

Entre y hable con el policía de turno.

-Quiero reportar una persona desaparecida- dijo Renne.

El oficial de forma cansada nos miró.

-¿Hace cuanto esta desaparecida esa persona?

-Bueno, hace horas debió llegar de la escuela.

-¿Qué edad tiene?

-Tiene 17 años.

-Escuchen muchos jóvenes son reportados y aparecen al día siguiente.

-Escuche oficial de pacotilla esa chica no es de ese tipo de jóvenes así que mueve tu inútil cuerpo- dije molesta.

Bella no era así, ella era muy tranquila y especial.

-¿Señorita Hale?-identifique al oficial Black decir.

-Buenas tardes oficial- dije más tranquila.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Bella no aparece, ya debió llegar de la escuela y su teléfono está apagado.

-Esta bien, tomaré el reporte y necesitare manifestación de las últimas personas que la vieron.

-Gracias oficial Black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola, aquí nuevo capítulo.

Chicas, quisiera saber que piensan.

¿Cómo creen que Bella debería portarse con Edward?

 **Ronialdi** Me encanta saber que te gusta mi historia y que la veas interesante. Bueno respecto a que queden juntos, que es Edward sin Bella, creo que dije mucho :D. Gracias por leerme. Saludos.

Gracias a todas por leer mi historia, me emocionó tanto al leer un review de ustedes.

Nos leemos.


	18. Chocolate

Bella POV

Después de que Edward saliera entro Alice.

Con todo lo que me dijo me quede pensativa.

Entonces el me amaba y me enviaba cartas firmando como mi admirador secreto.

¡El me amaba!

También lo amaba, pero no entendía del todo que estaba pasando.

Mientras comía el spaguetti que estaba delicioso, me pregunté que hora era.

-Alice, me podrías decir hora. Por favor- dije en lo que tomaba agua.

-Claro, son las 5:30- dijo mientras se fijaba en su reloj de mano- lo que estas comiendo es prácticamente cena.

-Necesito comunicarme con mi mamá.

Estaba secuestrada o sea Edward me secuestro, si lo ponía así sonaba raro.

-Edward no quiere que te comuniques con nadie- dijo tranquilamente.

-Pero mi madre estará preocupada- dije molesta.

-Lo siento Bella pero Edward...

-Dejame hablar con el- dije interrumpiendola.

-Esta bien, espera que le marco.

Mientras tanto termine la comida y me levante de la cama.

-Hola Ed.

-Bella quiere hablar contigo, esta molesta.

Termino la llamada.

-Ya esta viniendo.

Agarro la bandeja y salió de la habitación.

Sentí que me porte mal con Alice pero ellos me habían secuestrado y me ponía un poco asustada la situación.

Escucho que abren la puerta y el olor característico de Edward se hace presente.

-Hola cariño- dice mientras me sienta en su regazo una vez que el toma asiento en la cama.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta y entierra su cara en mi cuello. Inhala y da pequeños besos.

Mm... Que bien se siente.

-Ed...Edward- digo de forma entrecortada.

Dejan de ser pequeños besos para convertirse en lamidas y suaves mordidas.

-Mm...ah- no puedo evitar la sensación de placer que me embarga.

Gemidos salen de mi boca e intento callarlos.

-Grita si quieres nena, nadie te escuchará.

Sus manos se deslizan hasta mi cintura y las deja ahí.

Intento mantener mi compostura, me alejo de el.

-Necesito hablar con mi madre- digo intentando mantener mi respiración controlada.

-No- dice inmediatamente, me toma de la cintura y me vuelve a sentar en su regazo.

Necesito conseguir una forma en que me permita comunicarme con ella.

Doy un suspiro largo, siempre quise hacer esto.

-Por favor- digo mientras me apego más a el, haciendo mi tono de voz más suave. Enredo mis manos en su cabello y le doy un tierno beso en la mejilla- debe estar muy preocupada, aunque sea un mensaje. No escapare de ti.

Sigo dándole besos en la cara, noto que esta sorprendido pero le gusta lo que hago.

Toma mi rostro en sus manos y besa mis labios.

-Por favor- susurro cerca de sus labios.

-Esta bien, escríbele una carta- dice mientras desliza sus manos en mis caderas- yo se la haré llegar.

Es tan tentador.

Le sonrió y me dirijo al escritorio. Me inclinó y escribo rápido intentando elegir bien mis palabras.

Cuando estoy por finalizar siento atrás de mi a Edward.

Me abraza desde atrás y da pequeños besos en mi cabello.

Es tan tierno.

-Te amo cariño- dice mientras apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho- eres mía.

Volteo y miro directamente sus ojos. Me siento hipnotizada por su mirada.

Quisiera decirle que siempre he sido suya, pero en ese momento su teléfono suena. Me separó sonrojada de el, firmó la carta y se la doy.

Contesta la llamada y disimuladamente escucho.

-Hola Al.

Me dirijo a la cama y me siento al borde.

-¿Qué pasó?-dice dudoso.

-Esta bien, ten cuidado.

-Hasta luego.

Corta la llamada y veo que esta preocupado.

Por alguna razón no quiero que este así.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto preocupada.

-Alice tuvo un problema con Jasper, al parecer el quiere empezar algo serio con ella. Sé que el la quiere, pero creo que Alice aun no quiere eso.

-Tranquilo- digo mientras acarició su rostro- ella sabrá como hablar con Jasper.

Me sonríe y besa mi frente.

-Eres mi perdición- dice mientras guarda la carta en su bolsillo- mañana le entregaré a tu madre.

-Pero ella se preocupará- digo mientras pongo una cara que convencía en todo a Rosalie.

Admira mi rostro.

-Sé lo que haces- dice y me acerca una taza que no me di cuenta que trajo- pruébalo, espero que te guste.

Le doy un trago y pruebo.

Es delicioso, sabe a chocolate.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto- esta exquisito.

-Una bebida que me enseño a preparar Alice- se acercó más y dio una lamida a mi labio que estaba manchado y no me había dado cuenta.

Sin duda esto no estaba siendo fácil.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hola, aquí nuevo capítulo.

 **Ronialdi** jajaja creo que Rosalie solo esta preocupada por su amiga, o tal vez oculta algo. Ya veremos más adelante. Saludos.

 **Carol** Me encanta saber que te gusta mi historia, espero que te guste este capítulo. Saludos.

 **Aburiru 2.0** También tengo un perrito, lo llame Maxon como el de La Selección :3

Tiene 1 año y 2 meses :D

Bella no se resiste los encantos de Edward, nadie podría. Saludos.

Gracias a todas por leer mi historia. ,)

Me hace feliz saber que les guste.

Nos leemos.


	19. Carta

Edward POV

Le di una lamida a su labio que estaba con chocolate.

Delicioso.

La acerque tomándola de la cintura.

-El chocolate sabe muy bien en ti -tome su rostro en mis manos- cuando venga Alice llevare tu carta.

Su rostro se lleno de felicidad. Era muy hermosa.

-Gracias

-No tienes que agradecer, después de todo yo te metí en esta situación.

Noto que quiere preguntar algo pero no esta segura.

-¿Qué quieres saber?.

-¿Podre salir de esta habitación?- dice con temor.

-Claro que si. No tienes que temerme, cualquier cosa que quieras solo me tienes que pedir- digo cerca de sus labios.

-y...¿puedo salir de esta casa?, quisiera ver el bosque.

-Solo si Alice o yo estamos contigo- dije serio.

La idea de mi ángel separándose de mi no me gustaba nada.

Ella me pertenecía para siempre, solo mía.

-Si quieres te hago un recorrido de la casa.

-Si por favor- dice mientras se muerde el labio.

Verla morderse el labio hizo que sintiera incómodos mis pantalones, necesitaba quitar esos pensamientos. -Entonces vamos- dije mientras agarraba su mano.

Le mostré las habitaciones, la cocina, la sala, también mi piano.

-¿Tocas el piano?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Sí, te compuse algunas melodías- dije un poco avergonzado.

Pronto sentí que me abrazaba.

-Me gustaría escucharlas- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Seguimos el recorrido hasta volver a nuestra habitación.

-¿No podríamos ir afuera? -dijo cerca de mi- se ve hermoso el bosque.

Lo pensé unos segundos.

-Pero debes ponerte algo más- dije celoso de la pijama que llevaba puesta- con Alice te compramos ropa.

Agarro algunas prendas junto a unas botas y entro al baño apresurada.

Pronto no tendrás vergüenza de cambiarte en mi delante.

Espere a que saliese, mientras organizaba algunas cosas de la escuela que tenía que dejar mañana.

Escuche que se abría la puerta y salia con unos pantalones negros acompañado de un suéter blanco.

Perfecta.

Y solo mía.

-¿Como sabían mi talla?- pregunto cuando salíamos de la habitación.

-Se todo sobre ti cariño, todo- dije mientras le robaba un beso.

Le abrí la puerta dejando que salga primero.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rosalie POV

-Esto es todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora- dijo el oficial Black.

Inútil.

-Pero Isabella podría estar pérdida, secuestrada o algo peor- dije aterrada por lo que le podría pasar.

-No podemos hacer nada mas señorita Hale.

-Gracias oficial Black por todo- dijo Renne con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo mi madre.

Esto no se quedará así. Necesitaba saber donde estaba.

Apenas salimos de la estación de policía le dije a mamá que tenía que salir a hacer unas cosas, ella tenía que volver al trabajo así que no dijo nada.

Una vez en mi auto me sentí libre de llorar, no me gustaba que me vieran así. Solo con Bella me sentía verdaderamente cómoda y ahora ella no estaba.

Horas después...

Estaba en casa de Renne intentando tranquilizarla y cuidando que no recaiga en su adicción.

Escuchamos que suena el teléfono de la casa.

-Yo contesto- le dije a Renne quien estaba muy alterada.

Levante el teléfono y lo acerque a mi oreja.

-Buenas noches, hablo con Renne.

-¿De parte de quien?

-Somos de la empresa de mensajería. Nos acaba de llegar un sobre. Prefiere que se lo enviemos a casa o usted viene.

-No, yo voy. Gracias- y colgué rápidamente.

El sobre podría tener relación con Bella y si lo traían no se cuanto tardarían.

-Renne acaba de llegar un sobre para ti, podría estar relacionado con Bella.

-Vamos- dijo rápidamente.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Me acerque rápido a la recepción, donde una chica pelirroja estaba sentada.

-Venimos por un sobre que es para Renne Swan- dije rápido recordando que ella seguía con el apellido de Charlie.

-Swan...Swan- dijo mientras revisaba la pantalla delante de ella- si, llego hace unas horas.

Saco de abajo de su escritorio un sobre amarillo y me lo tendió.

-Gracias- dije de forma apresurada.

Me acerque a Renne, quien estaba sumamente nerviosa.

-Aquí esta- se lo di- ábrelo tu.

Espere unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos hasta que tiro al piso la nota que estaba en el sobre y salió llorando.

Me sorprendió su reacción, recogí la hoja y entendí instantáneamente.

"Estoy bien

-Bella"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola, aquí nuevo capítulo.

El próximo capítulo se que les dará una gran sorpresa a menos que ya lo estén sospechando. :D

 **Ronialdi** Me encanta saber que te gusta e intento actualizar lo más rápido posible :D. Con el próximo capítulo vamos a entender a Rosalie. Saludos.

Gracias a todas por leer mi historia, me hace feliz saber que les gusta. ,)

Nos leemos.


	20. Melodia y revelación

Bella POV

Después de salir al bosque le dije a Edward que me iría a darme una ducha.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- dijo mientras me daba un beso en mi mano- puedo jabonar tu espalda- deslizó una mano a mi cintura.

-Creo que puedo sola- dije ruborizandome.

Entre al baño rápidamente y cerré la puerta.

-Me avisas si necesitas ayuda -dijo a través de la puerta.

Pensé en la graciosa actitud de Edward mientras sonreía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me termine de enjuagar el cabello y me envolví en una toalla. Salí del baño rezando que Edward no estuviera en la habitación.

Menos mal no está, sonreí en mis adentros.

Agarre un pijama cómodo color azul mientras sacaba ropa interior. Me sorprendió el hecho de que sepa que talla de brasier era.

Me pongo unas lindas y suaves pantuflas y salgo a buscar a Edward.

Me llama un suave sonido que me envuelve y me hace ir directamente a el.

Edward esta tocando una melodía muy hermosa y parece tan concentrado que me da mucha ternura.

-Es para ti- dijo sin dejar de tocar y despegar la vista del piano.

Me acerco, me siento en el espacio que esta a su lado.

-Es hermosa- digo hipnotizada.

Disfruto de la melodía hasta que finaliza.

Me mira tiernamente, siento mi corazón latir más rápido.

-La compuse para ti- dice cerca de mis labios.

Bésame, hazlo.

Parece que me lee la mente y me besa. Sus labios son dulces y suaves, me pone en su regazo mientras desliza una mano de mi cintura a mi muslo.

Mi temperatura aumenta y siento que un bulto crece bajo sus pantalones.

Se lo que es, y me siento deseada por el. Eso me gusta.

Sus labios se deslizan hasta mi cuello dando pequeños besos y bajan hasta el pequeño escote que tiene la pijama.

Escucho que la puerta de la entrada se abre con unas llaves.

-Edward...alguien viene- digo intentando mantener mi respiración controlada.

Se separa a regañadientes.

Escuchamos pasos hasta que veo a Alice y Jasper.

-Hola chicos -dice Allie con una sonrisa- ¿la pasaban bien?

Desvíe la mirada, mi rubor me delataba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rosalie POV

Seguí a Renne hasta el estacionamiento.

-Tal vez ella no quiere volver, yo no soy una buena madre- dice triste- sabes lo que hice.

-Pero intentaste mantenerte alejada de eso- dije acercándome, necesito que ella no caiga otra vez. Debo cuidarla por Bella- ella te quiere muchísimo. Valora cada esfuerzo tuyo.

Intentaba infundirle valor.

Luego de eso la convencí de que la llevará a su casa.

-Gracias por todo Rose- dijo subiendo y dirigiéndose q su habitación.

-No es nada, Bella también es importante para mi- sonreí.

Renne despararecio de mi vista y escuche que cerró la puerta.

Subí sin hacer bulla hasta la habitación de Bella, estaba impregnada de su olor.

Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

-Necesito que vuelvas, te extraño Bellie - dije mirando una fotografía de nosotras en un cuadro.

Era fantástica nuestra amistad, pero me di cuenta que era más lo que yo sentía por ella.

-Te quiero como nunca quise a nadie- susurre.

Odiaba al profesor ese que la tenía muy enamorada, el no era bueno para ella.

Intenté ocultar mis sentimientos por miedo a que me juzguen. No le demostré ningún señal de que...la amo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola, aquí nuevo capítulo.

Fuertes revelaciones de Rosalie O_O

¿Alguien se lo esperaba? ¿No? Yo tampoco :D

Parece que Edward y Bella van muy bien. Ella se está tomando muy bien ¿no creen?

 **Ronialdi** Me encanta saber que te gusto el capítulo. Espero que te guste este. Saludos.

 **Aburiru 2.0** jajaja Bella se explayó en la carta. Si crees que Edward es romántico espera en los próximos capítulos, te enamoraras de el. Saludos.

 **Blankitapia** A Renne casi le da un ataque jajaja Bella no está siendo muy considerada ;D Saludos.

Gracias por leerme, me hace feliz que les guste mi historia y me encanta que me escriban. ,D

Nos leemos.


	21. Largo día

Edward POV

Luego de que Alice y Jasper vinieran fui a dejar la carta en la empresa de courier.

De camino a casa compre unos dulces que espero que le gusten a Bella.

Cuando llegue a casa me encontré a mi ángel en la sala junto a Alice y Jasper, veían una película.

-Hola Ed- dijo Alice.

-Hola Al, Jasper- dije y me dirigí hacia mi nena.

La cargue hacia nuestra habitación, la quería tener para mi solo.

-Puedo caminar- protesto en mis brazos.

\- Lo se, pero me gusta sentirte cerca- dije y le robe un beso rápido.

La deposite en la cama.

-¿Quieres comer algo?- pregunte mientras sacaba mi pijama.

-Me gustaría algo ligero.

\- Te compre unos dulces- dije y sus ojos se iluminaron. Le entregue la bolsa que decía

"El taller, pâtisserie"

Saco emocionada el paquete de macarons.

-¿Que son?- pregunto.

-Son macarons- respondi- son dulces pero sin llegar a ser empalagosos.

Abrió el paquete y saco uno de color marrón.

-Ese es de café- le informe.

Vi como se lo metió a su linda boca y le dio una suave mordida.

Es tan tentadora.

-Esta delicioso- dijo.

-Te traje algunos de vainilla, algodón de azúcar, frambuesas y lúcuma.

-Es muy rico- dijo comiéndose uno de color rosado.

Frambuesas.

-Sabia que te gustaría.

Bella se paso el rato probando todos los sabores.

Vi que el reloj marcaba las 10:30 pm.

-Cariño ya es hora de dormir- le dije.

Tomo un trago de la botella de agua.

Entre al baño a ponerme mi pijama.

Pensaba en la sorpresa que había preparado para mañana.

Cuando salí ella ya estaba dormida.

Es tan hermosa.

Mucha emociones por un día, pensé y me eche a su lado. La acerque a mi y la abrace.

Le di un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Vas a amarme como yo te amo- dije mientras enterraba mi nariz en su cabello- eres mía.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Bella POV

Desperté sintiendo que tocaban la puerta.

-Bellie Bells, es hora de despertarse- escuche la voz feliz de Alice.

Me sentí en la cama mientras me estiraba.

-Ya desperté- dije con voz cansada.

-Al mediodía te necesito lista.

Me fije en el reloj que estaba en la mesa de noche.

Marcaba las 10:20 am.

En la mesa había una bandeja en la que se encontraban un vaso con jugo, una taza de café. En un plato había tostadas y en otro había fruta cuidadosamente picada.

Había una fresa que estaba cortada en forma de corazón.

Al costado estaba una carta con una letra que conocía a la perfección.

"Buen día nena, aunque quise quedarme contigo en la cama hasta tarde tuve que salir.

Fue la mejor noche de todas, tenerte tan cerca me hace sentir completo.

Con amor Edward.

Ps: Te amo."

Aww, es tan tierno.

Comí pensando en el cambio que tomó mi vida. Me preocupe por Renne y Rose, ellas deben estar preocupadas.

Un segundo...hoy es miércoles.

Hoy tenia clases.

Me levante de la cama corriendo rápidamente saque unas prendas del armario.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación, pensaba salir de esta casa, aunque no se como llegare. Todo está rodeado de árboles.

Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta de la entrada principal gira la manija...nada.

-No puedes salir, necesitas las llaves- dijo Alice asustándome- Edward se pondrá muy molesto.

-Hoy tengo clases, no puedo faltar- dije desesperada- Rose y mi madre deben estar muy preocupadas.

-Ya sabes como es-lo decia tan tranquila, en este momento la odie- puedes escribirles.

-Déjame salir, por favor- rogué.

-No, le informaré a Edward de lo que acaba de pasar.

-El no es nada mio- dije segura.

Me miró y dio una sonrisa.

-Solo espera.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Escuche toda la llamada que le hizo a Edward, me paso el teléfono.

-¿Querías escapar cariño?- escuche su tono de voz entre triste y molesto.

-Hoy perdí clases- dije molesta.

-Bella, estamos finalizando el año. Estuve viendo tus notas y no serán para nada perjudicadas.

-¿Estas seguro?- dije dudosa- en todo caso necesito comunicarme con Rose y Renne.

-Alice ya te informo como puedes comunicarte con ella- dijo y di una respiración profunda- te amo nena, tengo que cortar.

Colgué y le entregue el teléfono a Alice.

-Cambiate- dijo- ponte el vestido blanco que esta al fondo con unos zapatos cómodos.

Decidí hacerle caso, Alice podría quejarse con Edward.

Que miedo, pensé sarcásticamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al mediodía ya estaba lista, no quería sonar creída pero me veía muy bien.

Pase el rato leyendo libros de la estantería de Edward, coincidimos en ese tipo de gustos.

Me distraje viendo la música y buscando mi teléfono.

Misión imposible, ni indicios de el.

A eso de las 2:30 escuche que abrían la puerta principal.

Debe ser Edward, pensé.

Espere a que venga a la habitación, no pensaba recibirlo.

Estaba sentada en la cama cuando alguien abre la puerta y cierra rápido.

-¿Querías escapar de mi? ¿No te quedo claro que eres mía?- dice y veo la tristeza en sus ojos.

-Mi madre debe estar preocupada- dije mientras me acercaba a la ventana y le daba la espalda.

Sentí sis brazos rodeando mi cintura.

-Te amo- dijo dando un beso en mi cuello- estas hermosa. Te tengo una sorpresa. Me imagino que aún no almuerzas ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Fabuloso- dijo, cogio un abrigo que imagine sería para mi, una manta- vamos.

Tomo mi mano y nos dirigió hasta la puerta principal en la que una peculiar canasta nos esperaba.

-¿Vamos a comer afuera?- pregunte emocionada.

-Si nena, tengo algo más que enseñarte- dijo y me tomo de la mano.

Nos dirigió a la parte trasera de la casa, estaba rodeada de flores y tenia unas sillas y mesas para comer cómodos frente a una gran piscina.

-Wow, no pensé que hubiera esto - dije sonriendo.

-Si, tal vez luego nos metamos un rato. Pero ahora tienes que comer- dijo.

Me senté en la mesa, Edward no me dejo ayudarlo a sacar nada.

Acomodo los platos de comida.

-¿Dónde lo compraste?- pregunte luego de probar la carne, estaba deliciosa.

-Yo lo hice- dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿En serio?

Este hombre es asombroso.

-Si, aprendí a cocinar cuando empecé a vivir solo- explicó mientras me entregaba un vaso con limonada- al principio fui muy malo, pero la práctica hace al maestro.

-¿Has estado enamorado de alguien?- pregunte de repente.

No debí hacerlo.

-No, tuve algunas relaciones pero no llegaron a mucho- dijo con una sonrisa.

Pensara que estoy interesada en el.

¿Lo estoy?

-Tu eres a la única por la que siento esta necesidad tan fuerte, tu lo eres todo.

Sentí que mis mejillas se ruborizaban.

-Te ves tan tierna cuando te sonrojas.

Luego de terminar la comida le dije a Edward que me gustaría meterme a la piscina.

-Claro, hay unas ropas de baño en nuestra habitación. Entrare contigo a bañarme- dijo y me guiño un ojo.

Volvimos a entrar a la casa.

En el baño me puse la ropa de baño abajo del vestido, agarre una sandalias y una bata.

Salimos a la piscina y Edward se sacó la camiseta que llevaba puesto mostrando un cuerpo marcado y firme.

No pude evitar morderme el labio ante tremenda vista.

Se acercó a mi y me beso en los labios de forma profunda, marcandome con sus labios.

-Soy tuyo- dijo mirándome directamente- de la misma forma que tu eres mía.

Lo que acaba de decir es tan cierto.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hola aquí nuevo capítulo, estuve ocupada y recién pude subir el capítulo.

•El taller, pâtisserie: es una pastelería que se caracteriza por sus dulces y la presentación de estos.

Aburiru 2.0 Nadie lo esperaba :D ya veremos lo que pasa más adelante. Saludos.

Ronialdi Jajaja a mí me da un poco de pena aunque es un poco espesa. Saludos.

Ingrid Sip, eso parece. Creo que nadie se lo esperaba. Saludos.

Gracias por leer mi historia.

Nos leemos.


	22. Deseo

**Edward POV**

-Soy tuyo- dijo mirándola directamente, sintiendo mi excitación crecer- de la misma forma que tu eres mía.

La bese de forma profunda.

Coloque sus manos en mi abdomen, había notado cierto deseo en su mirada. Ella las deslizó mientras devoraba su boca y ponía mis manos en su cintura, pegándola a mí.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar rompiendo la intimidad que teníamos.

La voltee pegando su espalda a mi pecho y di pequeños besitos en su cuello mientras cortaba la llamada.

-Mía- deslice mi mano hasta su vientre- te amo tanto nena- subí y roze sus pechos con mis dedos.

-Ed...ward.

Di un último beso en su cuello y me aleje. No debía perder el control.

Su rostro estaba ruborizado y respiraba de forma entrecortada.

Perfecta.

Me lance a la piscina esperando que ella me siguiera. Sintiendo mi excitación bajar.

-Metete nena- dije viendo que no se sacaba el vestido que le daba aspecto de inocencia-No me digas que tienes vergüenza, cariño dentro de poco nuestras actividades no incluirán nada de ropa.

Me miró sorprendida.

-Voy a meterme pero volteate.

Gire mirando hacia otra dirección, cuando escuché que se sacaba la sandalias mire de reojo.

No deberia esperar a que mientras se saca la ropa yo miré hacia otro lado.

Imposible.

Puede tener una vista mientras se sacaba el vestido de sus piernas largas, su trasero respingón.

Toda mía.

Sus pechos firmes y su vientre plano.

Mía.

Sentí unas enormes ganas de llevarla a la habitación y hacerle el amor.

Amarla dura, largamente.

-¡Edward!- exclamó -me estás viendo.

Reí.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo.

Se sentó al borde, me acerque y empecé a acariciar su pierna.

Bese su mano la puse en mi hombro.

-¿Es profunda?- dijo con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Algo- dije con voz un poco ronca-pero te puedo cargar.

No espere una respuesta y la metí pegándola a mi. Puse su pierna a la altura de mi cadera, haciendo me rodeará.

-Te deseo-dije mientras la miraba directamente a sus ojos- pero esperaré hasta que también me desees y quieres pertenecerme para siempre.

-Yo siempre te desee-dijo sorprendiendome- eras tan hermoso y te veías tan imposible.

Si supieras cariño...

-Nunca seré imposible para ti- di un beso en su mejilla-soy tuyo- bese su frente-y tú eres mía.

Bese sus labios, deslice mis manos hasta su cintura.

De repente mi ángel empezo a mover sus caderas contra las mías. Eso me tomo por sorpresa pero le seguí el ritmo lentamente, pegando mi erección hacia su intimidad.

Sus suaves gemidos me tenían al borde.

-Be...lla, cariño. Debemos parar- dije mientras tomaba su rostro en mis manos.

-Lo siento, no sé que me pasó. De la nada sentí la necesidad de hacer...más - dijo.

-Yo también siento eso, hasta un ligero beso tuyo me pone.

Pasamos la tarde jugando en el agua, yo no dejaba de robarle besos y ella me sonreía timida.

-Será mejor que da salgamos-anuncie.

-Esta bien.

-Dejame salir primero para alcanzarte una bata.

Salí, agarre la bata y ayude a mi ángel a salir.

Le puse la bata amarrandola y besando su mano.

Me puse mi bata cuando mi nena se acercó y me abrazó. Sentí que mi corazón latía desbocado. Ella se está enamorando de mi, poco a poco.

Agarre la pequeña caja negra que tenía guardada.

Me arrodille ante ella.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hola, aquí nuevo capítulo. Jaja lo deje en la parte más interesante, ya veremos qué pasará. :)

 **PameHart** Si, deje pequeñas pistas algo imperceptibles. Me encanta saber que te gusta la historia, espero que te guste este capítulo. Saludos.

Gracias a todas por leerme.

Nos leemos.


	23. Promesa

**Edward POV**

-Isabella Swan, desde la primera vez que te vi me enamoré de ti, de forma enfermiza y obsesiva. Eres tan hermosa y dulce. Amo cuando te sonrojas, te ves tierna y desde que te vi supe que serías para mi, solo mía. Siento la fuerte necesidad de que me pertenezcas, de la misma forma que yo sea tuyo. Me tienes en tus manos nena- abri la cajita -me concederías el placer de ser mi novia, prometo hacerte feliz y enamorarte todos los días.

La miré expectante.

Vi que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, empecé a pensar lo peor.

Ella no puede rechazarme.

-¡Oh Dios! Sí, si Edward- me levanté y la tomé en mis brazos.

-Me haces tan feliz amor- dije mientras le colocaba el anillo que tenía un pequeño dimante, era sencillo pero muy bonito.

La lleve cargando a la habitación hasta llegar a nuestra habitación mientras mi nena reía.

La deposite al borde de la cama mientras ella empezó a besarme poniendo sus manos en mi cabello.

El beso empezó a volverse intenso.

La cargué y puse en el centro de la cama, me coloque encima de ella juntando nuestras caderas haciéndola sentir todo mi deseo por ella.

Mi ángel movió sus caderas contra las mias. Escuché suaves gemidos que provenían de ella.

Es tan sexy.

Empecé a moverme en su contra como si estuviéramos haciendo el amor.

-Mm...se siente bi...en- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Así es amor- dije mientras besaba su cuello- eres mía.

-Soy tuya- anunció entre gemidos- toda tuya.

Cogí su pierna mientras empujaba contra ella.

-Eres mío- dijo.

De repente agarro mi erección sobre la ropa de baño que aún llevaba puesta, empujando a un lado la bata.

-Ah...nena- gemí.

-¿Qué? ¿Te gusta que haga esto?- dijo con voz inocente y empezó a deslizar su mano en mi miembro.

-Mm...si- gemí- ah cariño, es demasiado bueno.

Sentí que pronto llegaría, estaba al borde.

-Para- dije quitando su mano.

Pude visualizar en su rostro confusión.

-Quiero que nos corramos juntos nena- y seguí empujando mis caderas contra las suyas, sintiendo su humedad a través de la ropa de baño.

Bese su cuello inhalando su embriagador aroma que me excitaba más.

-Mía-di embestidas en su contra-eres mía.

-Edward, estoy cerca- dijo mi nena.

-Eso es correte, correte para mi.

Junte nuestros labios.

-¡Bella!- gemí corriendome en mi ropa de baño.

-Ah...¡Ed...ward!

Me eché a su costado mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho y abrazaba su dulce cuerpo.

Mía.

-Será mejor que nos demos un baño- dije- te ves tan hermosa corriendote.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron tiernamente.

Me levanté y me dirigí al baño.

-Preparare la tina- dije mientras la veía con una sonrisa pervertida.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Rosalie POV**

Llegué a casa luego de ir a la escuela.

Sospeche del señor Cullen desde el principio, pero hoy lo ví.

Bella me tenía muy preocupada y la policía no parecía hacer algo.

Pensé por un instante en lo que hice para alejarla de Edward.

Fingi que entraron a mi casa para que ella no saliera con el al día siguiente. No funciono.

Le dije que tener una relación con un hombre mayor era muy mala idea, aunque el fuera de su atracción. No funciono.

Pensé que sería un pequeño capricho pero era algo más y no sabía dónde demonios estaba ella.

Saque toda la información posible de el, buscando hasta lo más profundo de su vida...nada. Absolutamente nada.

Lo que me ponía más molesta era saber que él era perfecto para ella. Me sentía frustrada.

Pero no se lo podía decir.

Por eso no salía con chicos, ellos no me llamaban la atención.

Me ponía feliz cuando ella rechazaba alguna cita o invitación que le pedían. Pero estaba enamorada de él maldito ese.

Ahora tenía que buscarla ya que la policía no parecía muy interesada en ayudar.

Pero primero...tengo que hablar con el maldito profesor.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hola, aquí nuevo capítulo. Tal parece que Edward y Bella no desaprovechan el momento. :D

Y estamos conociendo más a Rosalie. En lo personal me da pena aunque también me cae pésimo.

Déjenme saber que piensan con un comentario, me gusta leerlas.

 **Aburiru 2.0** Edward va rapido, pero no tanto :) Saludos.

 **Ronialdi** Me encanta saber que te gusta la historia, me emociona que te emocioné ,) Saludos.

Nos leemos.


	24. Baño

**Edward POV**

Estuve en el baño preparando la tina mientras mi nena seguía en la cama.

Sentir su deseo hacia mí fue lo mejor, toda ella es deliciosa.

Una vez que el agua estaba en la temperatura adecuada salí del baño.

-Esta listo, cariño- dije besando su frente y la tomé en brazos.

Ella solo atino a abrazarse a mi.

La deposite al borde de la tina mientras me quite la bata.

Mi ángel me miraba expectante, la note insegura.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte deje la bata en el cesto de ropa sucia, muy sucia.

-Es que...me da vergüenza- dijo mordiéndose su labio inferior.

-Puedo entrar yo primero y cuando me de la vuelta tú entras- dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Ya me has dicho eso antes- dijo mirándome molesta.

-Es la única opción-sentencie.

-Esta bien-dijo dándome la espalda para que me desnude.

Saque mi short y lo puse en el cesto de ropa sucia, muy sucia.

Entre a la tina.

-Date la vuelta- dijo mi nena nerviosa.

Hice caso a su petición. Podía escuchar el sonido de la bata y luego la ropa de baño al caer.

Entro a la tina.

-¿Puedo voltear?-pregunte.

-Mm...si- dijo duditativa.

Voltee y me encontré con mi angel sentada a mi altura con burbujas tapando sus pechos.

Mía.

-Dejame bañar tu cuerpo- rogué.

Ella asintió tímida y agarre una esponja, para luego echar jabón líquido.

Puse su sedoso cabello en su hombro y deslice la esponja por toda su espalda. Su piel cremosa me tenía excitado.

Seguí sobando hasta el borde de sus senos, sin tocarlos.

Decidí tomarme tiempo en su vientre, acariciandola suavemente, apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y seguí hasta llegar a su intimidad, tocando sus labios, hasta llevar un dedo en su clítoris.

La sentí palpitando.

-Mm...cariño, estás tan ansiosa- dije devorando su cuello.

-Ah...¡Ed... ward!-gimio cerca de oído- se siente muy bien, si...gue.

Empece mover mis dedos en círculos sobre su clítoris.

Mía.

-Gime mi nombre, eres mía ¡Solo mía!- dije mientras con una mano agarre mi miembro.

-¡Edward! ¡Ed...!- sentí que ella estaba por llegar.

-Correte en mis dedos nena, déjame sentirte- demandé en su oído, en lo que seguí sobando mi miembro.

-Ah...- gimió y se vino mientras tocaba suavemente mi dureza.

-Uff, nena- gemí sintiendo correrme en su mano, manchandola de mi semilla.

-¡Mía!

La tomé en brazos mientras abría la chapa de la tina.

Su respiración estaba ligeramente agitada y sus labios entreabiertos. Agarre la manguera de la ducha y seguí limpiando su cuerpo, cuando estaba por partes sensibles como sus senos o su intimidad escapaban suaves gemidos.

Una vez termine con ella la saque de la tina le puse una toalla en su cabeza y una bata limpia en su cuerpo.

Me lave ante su atenta mirada cuando de repente me preguntó de la nada.

-¿Algunas vez te has tocado pensando en mi?- dijo.

Lo pensé unos segundos para no darle una impresión equivocada.

-Sí- dije sincerandome- cada vez que te veía en las rutinas con ese pequeño uniforme me sentía celoso y excitado. Siempre es así, incluso hay momentos en los que apenas te veo y siento una inmensa necesidad de hacerte el amor, pero quiero que todo sea cómodo para ti. No quiero presionarte.

-Lo que acabamos de ha...

-No es nada en comparación a lo que quiero hacerte- dije interrumpiendola, pude notar sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillantes de deseo- pero eso será más adelante.

Instantáneamente frunció el entrecejo.

-Sí tu lo dices- dijo sacándose la bata y dejándome ver su desnudez por completo.

Oh...no

Procedió a secar su cuerpo sabiendo que yo estaba mirándola, su rubor no desaparecía de sus mejillas.

Intenté seguir bañándome pero ella no me lo dejaba fácil.

Cuando termine envolví una toalla a la altura de mi cintura.

Este juego puede ser de dos, pensé.

Me aceque como felino a su presa y devore su boca tomando su cintura pegandola a mi, agarre uno de sus pechos acariciándolo suavemente.

-No eres la única que puede ser atrevida- dije y salí del baño.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Estábamos en la sala luego de nuestro "encuentro" en el baño. Insistí en que llevase puesto el anillo aunque fueramos a ver solo una película.

Ella apoyo su cabeza en mi regazo intentando ver la película ya que se estaba quedando dormida.

Mi teléfono vibro en mis pantalones y lo saqué con cuidado para no incomodar a mi ángel.

"Hola Edward. Necesito hablar urgentemente contigo, es sobre Bella.

-Rosalie-"

Eso fue muy directo, pensé.

"Hola, ¿Qué sucede?"- respondí.

"Sé que tienes algo que ver con ella, está muy enamorada de ti y es probable que sepas dónde esta" - acuso.

Miré el rostro pacífico de mi nena, acaricie sus mejillas con placer.

"No te entiendo, lo que tenemos es una relación cordial de alumna-maestro"- mentí sintiendome mal.

"Espero que sepas que ella es muy importante para mi, haré lo que sea para encontrarla y la alejaré de ti"- escribio.

Eso sonaba muy extraño.

Decidí ignorar es último mensaje y llevar a mi nena a nuestra habitación.

La deposite en la cama.

-Nadie me alejara de ti- declare besando su frente- eres mía.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hola, aquí nuevo capítulo.

Como vemos hay mucha escena hot ¿Es mucho? ¿Está bien? ¿Más? :3

Espero que les guste, déjenme saberlo en sus comentarios.

 **Ronialdi** Está escena lo es aún más. Jaja la golpearemos juntas :) Saludos.

 **Aburiru 2.0** Me encanta saber que te encanta. :') Sobre la actualización, intento hacerlo lo más pronto posible pero tengo un montón de trabajos de la escuela / Hago lo que puedo para ustedes y recibir comentarios tan lindos como siempre me escriben. Saludos.

Gracias a todas por leer mi historia.

Nos leemos.


	25. Inseguridad

**Edward POV**

Rosalie intentaba acercarse a hablar conmigo en clases pero la evadía.

Me enteré que las cosas con la investigación sobre la desaparición de mi ángel no habían avanzado.

De alguna forma eso me alegraba.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Pasaron los días y llegó sábado, me encontraba durmiendo con mi ángel cuando note suaves besos en mi rostro.

Qué bien se siente, pensé.

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos chocolates mirándome fijamente.

-Buenos dias- dije agarrándola de la cintura y dándole un pequeño beso.

-Hola- dijo poniéndose encima de mi.

Me tomo mi tiempo para admirar a mi nena, sus mejillas tenían un rubor profundo.

-Edward...

-¿Qué?- pregunte.

-No puedes tenerme aquí para siempre- dice haciendo un tierno puchero- yo...

-¡No!- exclamé intercambiando nuestras posiciones- nunca te irás de mi lado ¡Tú pertecenes conmigo!¡Eres mía!- digo fuera de mí.

Empiezo a besar de forma dura sus labios guío mis manos a las suyas.

Mía.

Corto el beso y agarro suavemente su dedo en el que está el anillo.

-Esto significa que eres mía- dije molesto- me perteneces.

De repente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Te amo-dije besando sus labios de forma suave- pero no permitiré que te alejes de mi.

-No lo haré- dice segura.

-Quisiera creerte.

La abrazó mientras sigo besando sus dulces labios.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO** **Bella POV**

Si me dijeron que estaría de esta forma con mi profesor del que estoy locamente enamorada. Nunca lo hubiera creído.

Luego del repentino ataque de Edward volvimos a dormir. Salí de la cama buscándolo y me dirigí hacia la cocina de dónde procedía un olor delicioso.

-¿Edward?.

-Aquí estoy cariño.

Apenas entre me tomo entre sus brazos y me beso.

Sus manos se dirigieron a mis muslos y me levanto enredando mis piernas. Me dejó al borde de la isla y siguió explorando mi boca.

-Buenos días- dije separándome de el.

-Ahora si que son buenos- dijo ayudándome a bajar- prepare el desayuno.

Me cargó y sentó en una silla mientras besaba sus mejillas.

-Te amo- dijo mirándome fijamente, quise responderle lo mismo pero empezó a sonar su teléfono.

Contestó y empezó a hablar sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

-Hola...-

-No, ahora estoy ocupado-

-Puedes decirme-

-No podemos hablar si te pones así. Cuando te calmes me vuelves a llamar- y corto la llamada.

-¿Quién era?- pregunte intentando parecer desinteresada.

-Es Rosalie, sospecha de algo. Se comporta de forma muy rara, ¿no te habías dado cuenta?- negué con la cabeza- es como si...- dejó de hablar y parece que entendió algo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, mejor comamos-me sonrió y decidi preguntarle después.

Sentía algo extraño como si me molestara que Edward hablara con Rosalie, no me gustaba eso.

-¿Qué pasó?- dije acercándome un plato con panqueques y otro con fruta picada-algo te disgusta, dime.

-No me...- tomé un respiro- te parecerá ridículo y tonto.

-Nada que tenga que ver contigo es ridículo ni tonto- dijo besando mi mano.

-No me gusta que hables con ella- declaré.

-¿Te molesta?¿Estás mmm...celosa?-pregunto inseguro.

Solo atiné a asentir mientras veía para otro lado.

Acercó su cuerpo al mío dejandome sentir toda su... emoción.

-Te amo, tú me perteneces de la misma que yo a ti- afirmó.

Devoré sus labios moviendo lentamente mis caderas contra las suyas sus manos se posaron en mis piernas, acariciandolas.

Sentía que dejaba un rastro de fuego en mi piel, me sentía tan excitada.

Dirigí mi mano a su erección.

-Nena, primero debemos... ¡Ah!- gimió cuando le di un suave apretón- debemos comer.

-Como digas.

-Luego haremos lo que tú quieras- dijo tomando asiento junto a mi en la isla de la cocina.

Deslizó su mano izquierda a mi pierna mientras comía, acariciándome. Marcandome.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO** **Rosalie POV**

-...No podemos hablar si te pones así. Cuando te calmes me vuelves a llamar- y corto la llamada.

¡Ahhh! Maldito.

Él estaba ocultando algo y lo descubriría pronto.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar.

Por un instante pensé que sería Edward disculpándose por su grosera actitud.

Es lo mínimo que puede hacer.

-Hola Rose- ¿Emmett?

-Hola Emmett- respondí fingiendo interés.

-¿Cómo estás hermosa?¿Sabes algo sobre Bella?.

Si no fuera porque sé que está enamorado de mi ya se me haría sospechosa su preocupación por ella.

-Aun nada Emmy, estoy tan preocupada- dije.

-¿Quieres que vaya? Para que no te sientas sola- dijo.

Definitivamente no.

-No Emmy, estoy cansada. Te llamaré más tarde.

Colgué sin esperar respuesta alguna.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hola aquí nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.

No pude actualizar debido a que estuve enferma :( pero ya me siento mejor.

Intentaré hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

¿Que piensan de Rose? ¿Y Emmett? Me cae pésimo ya que lo está usando y se pondrá peor más adelante.

Edward y Bella no pierden el tiempo, lo aprovechan al máximo. Y él ya sospecha de Rose. **:D**

Déjenme saber que piensan con un lindo comentario o escríbanme. Eso me haría muy feliz.

Nos leemos.


	26. Experiencia

Experiencia

 **Edward** **POV**

Luego de comer lleve a Bella a la piscina. Estaba con un pequeña ropa de baño acostada en un camilla.

-Cariño, ¿Te acercó una sombrilla?- dije mientras le pasaba un vaso con limonada.

-No estoy bien, quisiera coger algo de color.

-Pero tu piel es hermosa tal y cómo es.

Ignoro por completo mi comentario, se levantó mostrándome todo su cuerpo cubierto por un bikini blanco. Deliciosa.

-Eres tan hermosa- dije y la cargue.

Ella solo atino a gritar.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- pregunto mientras entrabamos a la casa y la llevaba a nuestra habitación.

-Te tengo una sorpresa nena- dije poniéndola en la cama.

Devoré sus labios mientras mis manos se dirigían a su cintura.

Posó una mano en mi cabello y otra en mi espalda. Empezó a sobar sus caderas contra las mías lentamente.

-Mm...que bien se siente -dije sobre sus labios.

Mi erección se rozaba contra su centro húmedo. De sus labios escapaban dulces gemidos.

-Eres mía- exclamé embistiendo más fuerte en su contra- solo mía.

Empezo a acariciar mi pecho mientras acercaba sus labios a mi clavícula. Me estaba dejando una marca y se lo permitía, ella podía hacer lo que quiera conmigo.

-Me perteneces- dijo en mi oído- no te quiero cerca de ninguna chica.

-No tienes de que preocuparte-respondí mientras seguía embistiendo sobre la ropa de baño- debemos parar- dije besando su frente- como ya te dije te tengo una sorpresa, por la noche.

Ella frunció el ceño, mientras molesta se separaba.

La acosté en la cama y bese su cuello.

-Ahh, ¿qué haces?- pregunto.

-Estas húmeda ¿Verdad?- pregunte metiendo mi mano en la parte inferior del bikini- demasiado diría yo.

Lamí sus pechos y desabroché la parte superior dejándolos a mi vista. No eran pequeños ni grandes. Simplemente perfecta.

Baje a su vientre sin dejar de acariciarlos mientras le sacaba la parte inferior, dejando a mi vista su pequeño centro que pronto dejaría de ser virgen.

-Eres tan apretada- dije metiendo suavemente un dedo en su pequeña intimidad. Rápidamente acerque mi boca, y lamí sus labios, agarre su clítoris de forma suave entre mis dedos.

-Ah...ah. ¡Edward!-gimió.

Devoré su intimidad, su sabor me tenía excitado.

-¿Te gusta nena?- pregunte lamiendo su clítoris.

-Si...¡Si!- grito agarrando mi cabello y acercándome más a su centro- creo que...me voy a correr.

-Dejame saborearte, dámelo todo cariño- dije sintiendo mi erección incomodar.

-¡Mm...! Edward, te amo- grito corriéndose, devore toda su crema.

Era la primera vez que decía que me amaba, me sentía tan poderoso.

La senté en mi regazo, ella se abrazo a mi sin recuperarse de su orgasmo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hola, aquí nuevo capítulo.

Espero que les guste, deje un poco de lado está historia ya que estaba actualizando Más de una noche, si no la has leído no sé qué esperas. •_•

 **Aburiru 2.0** Lamento la demora, espero que te guste este capítulo. Saludos.

 **Ronialdi** Disculpa la demora, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

Gracias a todas por leer.

Nos leemos.


	27. Primera vez

**Chapter 27**

Primera vez

Bella POV

-...¡Qué emoción!- exclamó Alice- te ves hermosa. Edward quedará asombrado.

-Pero, ¿A dónde me va a llevar?- pregunte mientras intentaba caminar con los tacos.

-Es una sorpresa, sé que te va a encantar- dijo terminando de arreglar mi cabello.

No tenía ni la menor idea de adónde me llevaría Edward. Al parecer era secreto.

Llevaba puesto un vestido guinda, unos centímetros más arriba de la rodilla. Me gustaba.

Después de la "acción" que tuvimos en la tarde me abrazó por largo rato. Se portó de forma tierna conmigo, me beso con dulzura y llevo a la bañera, en la que lavo mi cuerpo.

-Edward esta esperando abajo- dijo.

-Muchas gracias Alice- respondí y salí de su habitación.

Era extraño, después de todo no quería volver, pero sabia que debía hacerlo. Quería quedarme con Edward, aquí podemos estar juntos, en cambio allá nos juzgarán.

Baje las escaleras encontrándome con Edward vestido en esmoquín, muy atractivo.

Me ayudó a bajar el último peldaño y beso mis mano.

-Te ves exquisita- dijo besando mis labios y llevando sus manos a mi cintura.

Se separó sin dejar que el beso pase a más.

-Será mejor que vayamos de una vez- informo y colocó una mano en mi espalda baja guiándome.

Salimos de la casa, encontrándome con un hermoso camino de pétalos de rosas a unos metros.

Sentía mis mejillas totalmente rojas.

-Es hermoso.

-Te gustará más lo que sigue- dijo guiñandome un ojo.

Caminamos con las manos agarradas por el camino de pétalos hasta llegar a un lugar rodeado de árboles y en medio estaba una mesa decorada delicadamente con unas sillas.

-¿Tu hiciste todo solo?- pregunte sorprendida.

-Alice me ayudó con los pétalos.

-Es asombroso- dije acariciando su rostro- te amo.

Me abrazó sin dejar espacio entre nosotros.

 **Edward POV**

-Dilo de nuevo.

-Te amo. Te amo. Te amo.- bese sus labios sintiendo mi erección crecer. Me tenía comiendo de su mano.

-Yo también te amo. Vamos que la comida se enfría.

La guíe hasta la mesa y le moví la silla.

-Gracias.

-No tienes nada que agradecer nena.

Me senté frente a ella.

-Espero que te guste- dije quitándole la tapa a la bandeja.

-Todo lo tuyo es delicioso- dijo y sentí mis pantalones incomodar.

-No quise decir...no digo que no seas delicioso. Es...

-Esta bien, comprendo- respondí intentando tranquilizarla.

Después de la cena veríamos ese asunto.

Comimos conversando sobre cosas tribales, hasta que...

-Te amo- dijo rozando mi mano con sus dedos- ¿no crees que deberíamos volver?, estaríamos juntos. Será difícil pero si te tengo a ti...

-Tal vez más adelante-dije inseguro.

-Bueno, piénsalo ¿Si?- asentí.

-¿Terminaste con tu comida?- pregunte antes de tomar un poco de la copa de vino.

-Sí, gracias está delicioso.

-Falta el postre- dije poniendo los platos a un costado- prepare Souffle de chocolate y vainilla.

-Suena delicioso- respondió.

Acerque y puse en medio el plato del dulce.

-Es delicioso-dijo al dar el primer bocado- cocinas muy bien.

-En el postre si necesite un poco de ayuda. Jasper sabía de estas cosas.

-Tendre que agradecerle.

Terminamos el postre con miradas ansiosas.

Separé los platos y los puse en una bandeja junto a las copas.

Bella se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a besarme. El beso paso de dulce y tierno a necesitado y dominante.

-No me rechaces-dijo cortando el beso- te necesito.

-Nunca te rechazaría, quería que tú primera vez fuera especial- revele levantandola haciendo que me rodeé con sus piernas y colocando mis manos en su trasero- esta noche lo será.

Su vestido se levantó dejándome ver sus muslos.

Bese sus labios deslizando mi mano sobre su pierna, llegando a su ropa interior.

-Estás tan húmeda- dije sintiéndola estremecerse.

La lleve a la casa mientras la acariciaba.

Entre a la habitación y deposite en la cama.

-Te deseo tanto- dijo quitándose los zapatos.

-Déjamelo a mi nena-me agache y bese sus dedos mientras le sacaba los tacones.

-¿Te duele?- pregunte acariciando sus dedos- te debieron estar matando al caminar.

-Un poco, pero quería verme...bien para ti.

-Siempre te verás apetecible para mi. Eres hermosa cariño y mía.

Me quite la camisa e intenté sacar su vestido.

-Atras está el cierre- dijo parándose y dejando caer.

Solo llevaba bragas, su rostro estaba sonrojado. Me acerque y tomé en mis brazos echándola encima mío.

-Te deseo tanto- dije devorando sus senos-eres mía.

-Ah...¡Ed...!

Baje mis manos a sus bragas, las deslice por sus piernas sacándoselas. Ella acercó su mano al borde de mi pantalón y me lo saco dejándome en ropa interior.

Acarició mi miembro haciendo sisear.

-Para bebé, esto se trata sobre ti.

Acaricie su entrada, poniéndola más húmeda.

Me dejó desnudo acercándose a mi cuello.

-Siempre hueles exquisito- dijo.

-Cada vez que entrabas al salon sentía tu aroma y me ponía duro- declaré- te veía practicar con las porristas y moría de celos por esos estúpidos chicos.

-Sabes que solo soy tuya.

-Lo sé.

Entre lentamente sintiendo su barrera. Me introduje en su pequeño centro, se sentía húmedo y caliente.

-¿Estás bien?¿Quieres que salga?- pregunte miedoso, la deseaba pero no quería causarle dolor.

-Solo un poco, por favor espera.

Me quedé quieto aguantando mi deseo.

-Te amo- dije en su oído- te amo, te amo.

Luego de un rato empezó a moverse lentamente.

-¿Se siente bien?- pregunte inseguro.

-Sí, es bueno- dijo cerrando los ojos.

Comencé a moverme contra ella. Se sentía delicioso. No aguantaría mucho.

Empezó a gemir más fuerte.

-Eres mía, ¿A quién le perteneces?- pregunte gimiemdo.

-A ti, soy tuya.

Las embestidas pasaron a ser más rápidas.

-Solo yo te haré sentir así.

-¡Ah! ¡Edward!

-Eres tan apretada-dije embistiendo- tan pequeña y caliente.

-Mm...

-Te amo nena. Quiero todo contigo.

-Te amo.

Pronto sentí que me correría y por los gemidos de Bella ella también.

-Córrete, dámelo todo bebé- gemí.

-¡Edward!- grito al llegar.

-¡Bella!- y me corrí en su interior, llenándola.

Nos abrazamos y pronto caímos dormidos.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hola, aquí nuevo capítulo.

Tuvieron su primera vez, ¡Qué emoción!.

Gracias por comentar y leer.

 **Ronialdi** Espero que te guste este capítulo. Saludos.

 **Aburiru 2.0** Hice este capítulo considerablemente más largo. Espero que te guste. Saludos.

Pásense por mi historia Más de una noche.

Nos leemos.


End file.
